My Demon, My Bride
by KaoriVenna
Summary: Was it Naruto's escape from a deranged man or a little something called fate that lead him to become the bride to such an arrogant demon. AU SASUNARU   Rated M for LEMONS.MPREG.YAOI.Blood.Violence.Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter One: A Fated Meeting?

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Summary: **Naruto suddenly finds his self kidnapped at the hands of some random crazed man, blabbering about becoming 'The Great Lord Demon's bride'. So what is he to do when he escapes into the said forest of where this 'Great Lord Demon' is said to live. Even more what will he do when he is rescued by the very demon? I suck at summaries sorry! -_-

**A/N: **YO all! So I know what you're all saying 'oh my gosh here she goes again with another fic, without finishing her others.' I know I'm sorry, but this just came to me and I just had to go with it. So dont hate me! I shall be updating all my others very soon, pinky swear :)

So it's based kinda on this one-shot I read once, but for the grace of me I cant remember the name of it! Arg! But its pretty much about a demon, I think they refer to him as a king but I'm not sure..I cant remember. He has like spiky long hair and I think he might wear a collar around his neck. I have such a horrible memory, I'm ashamed. So anyways he finds this girl one day in a netted trap, so the girl and him her town had sacrificed her to the demon to be his bride. So the girl actually turns out to be a guy and he ends up staying with him and all. And I believe the demon guy refers to him as a mouse...maybe? And in the end it turns out the demon guy isnt even the king guy he kept saying he was. OMG that was such a confusing summary thing...So that's really the jist of it. If any of you know what manga I'm talking about plz tell me! Its driving me crazy =( And I would like to read it again too.

Anywho this is roughly based on it…in a small, tiny, tiny, way. It'll be short but not too short. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make it yet, maybe around 6-7 chapters. I duno yet. Oh and this is my first Mpreg too! Ahh I love it so much so I hope I do good! So I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter One: A Fated Meeting?_

Tears fell from panicked eyes. He was panting hard, gasping for air, urging his shaky legs further, his hand clamped tightly over the shallow bleeding wound on his chest. He was running, as fast as he could muster, ignoring the pain his wound felt, tripping and stumbling over the forest floors uneven and cluttered surface.

He had no clue where he was going or what lied further ahead into the woods, but he didn't care, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was he was free, he was free.

"Na-Ru-To?" He heard his name screamed. The familiar angry tone echoed throughout the silent woods. No, no, no, no….not when he was so close to freedom. The voice was close, to close for comfort. He panicked further now, stumbling and tripping on some under brush, causing his self to fall, scraping his hands and knees as he did so, to the ground.

He laid there gasping for air, his legs felt like jello, and his arms were shaking greatly. He just had no energy left. His head was throbbing dully, making it hard for him to focus on the sounds around him. Maybe he wouldn't find if he just laid there silently.

How did he end up in this desperate situation you ask, even he didn't know.

The last thing he had remembered was walking home from the market when someone jumped him from behind, covering his mouth with a horrid smelling cloth, then it all just went blank, until he woke up that was. When he woke, he felt like he had just had the crap beaten out of him and his entire body ached and throbbed in pain. Then there was this man, with dark long raven hair and bright yellow eyes, eyes that sent shivers down his spine. The next thing he knew the man was cutting him, slicing across his chest slowly. He struggled greatly, only to realize that he was restrained, tight ropes were bound around his wrists to the wall behind him.

All the while he could barely understand the man's slurring speech saying something about a 'Great Lord Demon' and a 'bride'. What the hell was that suppose to mean, he wasn't a girl, so he ignored it all and focused rather on an escape instead. Though it was a little hard trying to concentrate on an escape when searing pain was running over you're body, go figure.

Everything after that seemed to be a blur, maybe it was the drugs that the leering man injected into him, he didn't know. But he found his self, knocking the man over, and darting out of the room and to the exit. To his further misfortune he found his self facing the 'forbidden forest', or so the villagers called them, no one went near them, let a lone_ in _them. All kinds of rumors had been passed down from generation to generation about the darkly wooded forest, the main one being that a great demon lived in them and devoured anyone who came across him.

But when the frightened blond heard the sounds of the long haired raven following him in pursuit, all his fears of the forest went out of his head and he surged forward, desperate to get away from the crazed man.

"Found you." The cold angry voice woke him from his thoughts, barely giving him time to let out a strangled yell from his parched throat, when the furious raven lunged at him, the bright gleam of the knife in the man's hand glaring at him.

He quickly rolled, catching the knife on his upper arm, it cut him easily, making him wince. He ignored the searing hot pain and quickly scrambled to his feet, slipping and stumbling to get away from the man, who to was getting to his feet in hot pursuit of his prey. With re-newed adrenaline surging through his veins, Naruto ran and ran, with his lungs burning, until his surroundings were nothing more than a blur. After several minutes he stumbled and tripped again in exhaustion, collapsing and hitting the forest floor hard.

Damn….this was getting old. He was usually much faster, but the drugs the man gave him, weighed him down greatly.

He laid there again, gasping and panting for air, his eyes tightly shut. And then he heard it, rustling followed by the crunching of footsteps, the snapping of twigs.

He choked out a sob, his tears following down his dirtied bruised face. So this was it, he had no more energy, he was completely drained now. There was no chance for escape this time, he was going to die. He was going to be murdered by this crazed psycho and no one would know, but then again he had no one, so no one would miss him anyways. But still that didn't mean he wanted to die, he wanted to live.

His eyes fluttered open, when the footsteps stopped just near his head, his blurring vision searched for the raven, and there he was looming over him, his pale skin shining in the dark surroundings, his dark onyx eyes looking at him curiously, he could even feel the mans hot breath, the heat radiating off his body...wait didn't the psycho have yellow eyes. He tried to focus his eyes on the blurred figure, but felt his self being drug under into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sasuke was crouched low, his red eyes narrowing to slits as he searched for his dinner. He growled low in his throat when he spotted her, the doe(1) lazily ate from the forest floor, completely unfazed and unaware of his presence. He moved forward slowly, crouched on all fours like some beast, until he was mere feet from her. He was just about to pounce when yells filled the quiet forest. The doe's head shot up, looking around quickly, before she bounded off out of the pale raven's reach.

"Dammit.." He growled, thoroughly annoyed, his dark onyx eyes going red with anger. What was this, he was pretty damn sure he was the only one who resided in these woods, he him self had made sure he was the only one. So who the hell was this making so much damn noise, scaring his dinner away.

Irritated, he quickly stalked after the noise, running almost soundly across the forest floor. He was close now, he could smell the scents of two others, two humans. One smelled like cinnamon, cinnamon and blood, and the other had a more earthy repugnant smell to him, Sasuke didn't like it one bit. He couldn't help but lick his lips at thought of tasting human flesh again, human blood. He shook his head roughly, throwing the thoughts from his mind. No, he didn't want to be like that ever again, and he wouldn't stoop so low as to be tempted by two utter humans after years of reform.

Taking a deep breath he moved forward, silent and swift as ever. The strong smell of cinnamon and a low grumbled and thud, followed by the sounds of broken twigs ahead of him, alerted him that he had found the culprit. He moved forward quickly, breaking into the area, being almost literally blinded by bright yellow. The forest was so naturally dark that the bright yellow color stood out like the sun in the dead of night. His dark red eyes slowly turned back to dark onyx, when he found that the bright yellow color was actually hair.

He walked forward, taking in the tanned blond haired figure that laid face down, panting for air. He stood over the blond, seeing a large gash on the back of his head and on the side of his arm, the blood was fresh and filled the air. Now closer to the blond he could smell something other than cinnamon and blood, fear. It was pouring off the tanned figure the further he approached, and the sudden feeling of wanting to comfort the blond flooded his veins. He wasn't going to hurt the boy.

The blond grunted again, taking notice to him, causing Sasuke to almost cautiously step back, until the blonds eye lids fluttered open and he was frozen in their bright blue.

Beautiful. Was the first and only thing that came to his mind.

"H-he-elp m-me-e..." The blond gasped out, tears streaming down his face, his arm grasping up at him. Naturally without realizing it, he reached out and took the blonds hand, holding it tightly. The blonds blue eyes glazed before they closed and he passed out, his head falling limply to the forest floor.

"NARUTO!" Came a scream, causing him to flinch at the loud surprising voice. The sickenly eathy smell filled his nostrils, this was the other human. Without another thought, without hesitation, he quickly reached down, and hoisted the unconscious blond up, cradling him bridal style and ran.

Sasuke did not fear the pursuer and reached his castle in minutes, which would take a human possibly hours to make. The blonde's eyes remained closed, his blond locks bouncing as he carried him up the entrance steps. Sasuke made it to his room at an inhuman speed settling the blond gently on his bed. Now that he had the blond laid out, he could see all his various wounds now, and growled. He felt a sudden possessiveness towards the blond. He felt angry, furious that someone had done such things to the beauty.

The blond had a long shallow gash across his chest, traveling from his breast almost to his hip. He had several cuts and bruises along his face and a large gash on the back of his head. The blonds wrists were bleeding, a large raw ring formed around his flesh, it looked as if he had been restrained. He was dirty, clothes and all, covered in blood, dirt and grass stains. Sasuke quickly left the room, in search of the medical kit he kept, and returned back to the unconscious blond once he found it, and began treating the boys wounds.

* * *

Naruto felt like he was floating, drifting in darkness. He was dead right? That's why he felt so cold…no he was wrong, he was warm, very warm. It was comfortable and soothing. To his dismay, suddenly he wasn't floating anymore, but instead was encompassed in something soft. Reluctantly he slowly opened his eyes. He expected to open them to the sky or perhaps tress from the forest, but a dark red ceiling came into view instead. What? He was confused now, just where the heck was he. His confusion only multiplied, when he found his self buried deep in dark navy colored comforter, in one of the biggest beds he had ever seen.

His eyes were wide when he sat up, wincing in pain, and glanced around the large room he was occupying. But his head spun wildly and fell back on the pillow instead.

The room was huge, far bigger than any bedroom he had ever been in. It had two high windows, almost reaching the ceiling, revealing the dark sky of the night and the bright moon that shone inside. Twin dark maroon curtains, were tied elegantly on each end, each held together with a large gold elegant ropes. Beside the large bed, the room had a dark a small dark couch that sat at and odd angle in the middle of the room. Around the couch sat two tables, one small one with a brightly lit lamp, and the other was empty and sat in front of the couch. Beyond that was another door, which was closed, he was going to assume that maybe that was the bathroom or the closet. His blue orbs then traveled to the other side of the room, where he assumed was the door, leading to the rest of the house, along with a small beside table, that sat a small clock and another identical lamp.

'For such a big room, it held very few things, maybe that's why it looks so big.' He thought.

Shifting under the covers he realized that he was now dressed in different clothes, he lifted the covers and peeked at his form. He worn a simple light blue cotton yukata(2), the fabric was soft and gentle against his skin. It was a little big for him, but still fit comfortably well. He really never worn yukata's that much, but he certainly had never had one of this quality at home, that's for sure.

But it was the white of the bandages caught his attention and he peeked down the fabric to find that his former wound was completely bandaged, covering almost his entire torso. Now that he thought about it, he took notice to the wound in his arm was bandaged as well, along with his wrists and even his head, and he didn't even remember receiving an injury to his head.

So did this mean he had been saved? Had someone found him and saved him. A flash of dark, obsidian eyes flashed through his head. 'Who was that? Was he the one who saved me?'

His vision was blurry at the time so he didn't see what the man looked like. But is dark eyes seemed to be engraved into his mind. The slight creak of the door, snapped him from his thoughts, bringing his attention to the man that was standing in the doorway, a small tray with food in his hands.

Naruto gaped, his mouth falling open. The man was beyond gorgeous. He was dressed in a beautiful silk kimono(3) of dark navy and white. Just by looking at it, he could tell it was of high quality, but damn, this guy was born to wear a kimono, or maybe the kimono was born to be worn by him. The man had dark raven hair that fell into choppy bangs in his face, but stuck up oddly in the back. His face worn no expression, but damn it didn't need to. The guy could have the look of constipation on his face and he'd still be gorgeous. His bright pale skin stood out greatly next to the dark locks along with dark onyx eyes. Those eyes….those were the eyes The eyes of one he had seen!

"Ah I see you are awake." The raven spoke from the door, entering the room with grace. His voice was quite and calm, almost bored sounding.

"Y-yes.." Naruto didn't know what else to say, he felt stupid for some reason, and watched the raven with caution as he approached him. The raven raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, noticing his sudden shift and smelling the fear coming off the blond.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He stated simply, standing directly in front if the bed. "You've been asleep for three days. You are hungry I'm sure." He motioned to the silver tray in his hand.

The blonds stomach growled loudly, echoing in the large room, he blushed crimson, sinking into the bed slightly. The raven smirked, striding forward in a fluid motion and handing the blond the bowl from the tray. Still embarrassed and very red he snatched it from the pale hands, his eyes never leaving the raven as he did so. Heck, he had just got kiddnapped and almost killed, no way was he letting his guard down again!

The bowl was warm in his hands. It was porridge, and it smelled delicious, making his mouth water. Without hesitation he took the spoon in his hand an dove in shoveling the food in his mouth greedily.

"Slow down or you'll choke dobe." The raven chuckled, taking a seat upon the empty couch, watching the blond with amused eyes.

Naruto glared at the raven, not liking his new nickname. "Shut up teme, I'm starving!"

"And there is plenty to eat, so relax and slow down."

Naruto ignored the man and continued his quest, devouring the entire bowl in no time. Sasuke watched the blond, amused with his reactions. even from where he sat the blonds delicious scent invaded his senses, making it difficult to pay attention to the blond and control the overwhelming insincts that his body was telling him to ravish the blond. Ever since he had rescued the blond, emotions he had never felt in all his years, flooded his body. All these emotions being directed towards the said blond. Truthfully, these new emotions frightened him a little. He wasn't used to feeling such emotions and wasn't sure how to go about taking care of them either. Though he had to admit that he had be a little worried that the blond had been asleep for so long, and was more relieved when he heard the sounds of him waking.

"Well I'm glad to see that you enjoyed it." The raven spoke amused, getting up from the couch and retrieving the empty bowl. "It's been quite a long time since I've cooked for anyone. I was afraid I might poison you."

Naruto gulped, looking down to his full stomach. The raven chuckled, resuming his seat upon the couch, which seemed to be his safest and easiest place to hold control of his emotions for the time being.

"It was just a joke dobe."

"S-stop calling me that teme!" Naruto huffed, pouting cutely. "Besides, don't you have a cook or something?" Naruto assumed. "Judging by the size of this place I'm sure you could afford one."

"No. I live here alone." The raven gave him a small smile, but Naruto noticed the pained expression his eyes seemed to hold. True Naruto hadn't seen the rest of the house, but he had to assumed by the sheer size of just one room that the entire house was huge as well.

"Oh…" Was all he cold come up with, how lame. "Don't you get lonely though?"

"Hn, sometimes I guess. But I am used to being alone." The raven rested his head upon his hand, gazing at the blond, who shifted in the bed, wincing when his hand grazed his stomach harder than he intended.

"Oh-uh- we're you the one who saved me?" Naruto asked shyly, the pain in his stomach reminding him of his previous situation. He mentally scolded his self for taking so long to ask such a thing. If this man was truly the one who saved and bandaged him, he must think Naruto was very rude for not thanking him properly for such actions.

"Hn."

So that was a yes…right? He had to assume so and quickly scrambled out of bed.

"Thank you very much!" He rushed bowing at the man. Yep he bowed, he bowed when he had a very large wound crossing his torso. Naruto wasn't the smartest tool in the tool box. He gasped as pain shot through him, he fell to his knees, tears springing to his eyes.

"Jeez what are you thinking you idiot! You're injured." The raven was yelling in his ear, wrapping his arms around the blonde's small figure protectively.

'Man, he got to me fast.' Naruto thought as he was gently lifted and rested back onto the soft bed. He suddenly felt extremely tired again. 'And why does he sound so mad. I was just thanking him properly.'

His eyes looked apologetically to the raven, whose harden features softened when obsidian met indigo.

Sasuke looked down fondly upon the blond, tucking him safely under the covers. "You're still recovering. Get some rest." He told the blond, brushing a golden lock from his face. 'Oh kami how soft was his hair?' It felt like velvet as he let it fall through his fingers. The blonds eyes slowly disappeared behind his tanned lids, as the boy fell back into sleep. When his eyes closed fully, Sasuke decided it was time to take his leave and made his way to the door, but was thoroughly stopped by an iron grip on the sleeve of his kimono.

"W-wait wat's you're name…?" The blond slurred sleepily, his eyes cracked barely open.

"Sasuke." He spoke, retreating a few steps back towards the blond.

"Sas'ke. I'm Naruto-o.." The last part was barely audible as he finally slipped into sleep, dropping his grip on his sleeve. A small smile graced Sasuke's lips as he watched the sleeping blond, tucking his arm back under the covers. But he needed to leave now, he needed to eat, the intoxicating delicious smell of the blond was ravishing his senses and it took all he had not to pounce on the blond and take him right then.

"Yes my love, I know." He leaned down and whispered in his ear. With that he exited the room, disappearing into the dark looming forest below.

* * *

Orochimaru sat back in his tall chair, a large smirk upon his face. It seems his plan in the end had worked, the absence of the blonds body was proof of that. He atfer all would have killed Naruto in the end if it didn't work either way. But thankfully all his hard work paid off, after all those hours, days, and weeks of studying and watching the blond, he seemed to have picked just the type Sasuke fancied. Thank god for that.

"Orochimaru sir?" Kabuto perked up, his eyes grazing his master curiously.

"Yes Kabuto?" His icy voice drawled, looking to his silver haired companion.

"What will you do now?"

"We will wait. We will wait until Sasuke attaches his self to the boy."

"And after that sir? I really don't see the point in waiting all that time. Why not just kill Sasuke now?" The silverette questioned, frowing at his boss.

"That is because you are an idiot!" Orochimaru snapped, glaring at Kabuto. "I do not wish to kill Sasuke."

The latter raised his eyebrows. "I simply wish to watch him twitch and witherting in agony when I rip everything he holds dear from him."

Kabuto crossed his arms, scoffing slightly as Orochimaru's dark chuckles filled their dark room.

* * *

_Terms:_

_1-Doe__: A female deer._

_2-Yukata__: A casual summer kimono._

_3-Kimono__: A Japanese traditional garment worn by women, men and children._

And before anyone asks…No Sasuke is not a vampire. He is a demon, more which will be explained as the story goes on :D

So tell me what you think? Epic fail? Should I continue?

If you all like and I get some reviews on it, I shall continue...with the next chapter being filled with more SasuNaru and possibly a lemon :D

So plz review, review my dears!


	2. Chapter Two: The Obvious Truth

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

Okay so I really didn't think I was going to have to put this here but it seems I need to. This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male preggers**! So if you don't like don't frickn read and don't leave flamming reviews, Take you're negativity somewhere else, its sooo not needed here.

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**A/N: **Thank you to all you who reviewed the first chapter! I'm glad you all liked it so much, so here is the second chapter for it. It's a bit short but Ill be getting the third chapter up soon, so that'll make up for it I promise! So the next ones to be updated for my fis will be TDUF and then WAY so don't be disappointed, they are coming, I promise. Anywho I hope you all enjoy^^

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Two: The Obvious Truth_

When Naruto awoke again it was still dark outside. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, as he sat up glancing around the dimly lit room. According to the small clock on the bedside table, it was 6:13pm. Had he slept an entire day? Yawning, he pushed out from under the covers and began climbing out of the large legs felt like jello when he stood up, causing him to sway slightly. His body felt slighty stiff and sore, but it was nothing comapared to how it felt the last few days. He made his way across the room and came to a stop in front of the couch, where he took notice to some clothes that were laid out. Were these for him? He smiled to his self, remembering the man who had take him in, ran his hand across the soft material before pulling it up and unfolding it. Again, it was another yukata, this time in a dark navy blue color. His heart thumped in his chest, he had never been given the chance to wear such fine things and felt rather giddy that he was able to wear such beautiful clothes. He was about to began undressing when a soft knock tapped lightly against the door.

"Y-yeah?" The door opened quietly, reveling Sasuke's ever beautiful form. A light blush crossed his cheeks when Sasuke met his eyes, and he tosseled his hair bashfully.

"Ah-th-thanks for the clothes." He motioned to the yukata in his hands shyly.

"Of coarse." Sasuke stepped inside, walking towards him, stopping a few small feet in front of him.

"How do you feel?" The raven asked with slight worry.

"A little sore I guess, but that's about it." Naruto grinned, stretching his muscles to emphasize his point. Sasuke gave him a small smile of relief, causing Naruto's breath to hitch in his throat and his stomach flutter.

"Why don't you get dressed, and then I will give you a tour." Sasuke stated, smirking as the blond continued to blush a deeper shade of red with each passing second. "If you are going to be living here, you should know you're way around."

"Wh-what?" Naruto was taken back. "Li-living here?" He sputtered, dropping the yukata to the floor.

"Yes, living here. Where else would you be living." Sasuke stated, as if he was stating the obvious.

"I-uh I live in a village near by and I was-" Naruto continued to stutter, feeling slightly vulnerable under the heavy stare he was receiving from the raven. "I mean th-thanks for everything really, I don't have anything to repay you with but I-"

"Then you will repay me by staying here." Sasuke interrupted, cutting him off."I'm sorry but I can't do that." Naruto bowed to Sasuke. "Thank you for everything but I cannot stay here."

"And why is that?" Sasuke spat out, causing Naruto to flinch. His cool calm voice was now harsh and cut through him, making him slightly frightened. He returned up from his bow and attempted to avert his eyes from the raven's glowering ones.

"Well because -I have my own home and my village-"

"Oh yes you're village? Does the man who did this to you live in you're village? Was it not you're village that sent you here to me?" He spat out each question, his anger building with each one. even though he had feed just hours ago, the need to feed again was overwhelming him and Naruto's difficult behavior was making it even worse. He grinded his teeth roughly, holding back his urged to pounce on the frightened boy.

"Wait-what? Send me to you? What are you talking about?" Naruto's fear drained and turned to confusion. What was Sasuke talking about?

"What? Don't tell me you didn't know?" The raven surveyed the blond carefully through narrowed eyes.

"Know what?" Naruto asked his voice raising in irritation. How hard was it for some to answer just one question? Not hard, right? But no, Sasuke just had to keep answering each of his questions with another question.

Sasuke snorted and took a step toward the boy. "Haven't you ever heard the rumors about these woods." Sasuke motioned out the window to the thick dark woods beyond.

Naruto blinked slowly before answering. "Yeah I guess, I mean its just some dumb old legend. What does that have to do with anyhting-."

"It has everything to do woth with it."

Sasuke arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, making Naruto scoff.

"Okay so the legend goes that the king of the demons had an unruly son and because he couldn't control him he punished him by banishing him to live on earth for all eternity." Naruto stated quite matter of factly.

"Actually." Sasuke interjected calmly. "The demon king's son refused his title to the throne and he banished him out of spite to walk the earth, alone, for all eternity." Sasuke's eyes looked somber for the briefest moment and returned to their cold dark selves. "So the ex-demon prince found his self a place to live, secluded from the rest of the world." He took another step towards the blond, only inches from him now. Naruto was frozen, listening to the tale, he wasn't even breathing. "But a demon is a demon and they feed off of human flesh." Sasuke smirked wide, showing his perfect rows of white pearly teeth. Naruto took notice to how longer and how pointier his canines were compared to the average adults. "So when the nearby village discovered him, they began sending offerings to the young demon, in exchange that he would not feed form their viallgers. They began calling him the 'Great Demon Lord', even though he was no such thing." Sasuke took one last step towards Naruto, almost touching noses with the tanned blond. Sasuke's eyes glowered from a dark deep black to a dark shade of red, and Naruto knew. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his entire body was frozen with fear. No way was this true, no way was this happening. It couldn't be right? Nah it cant be, Sasuke isn't a demon, Sasuke isn't going to eat him, but everything was beginning to point quite obviously in that direction.

Sasuke then leaned in, to the blonde's ear. "Do you understand now, Naruto." He whispered hotly in his ear. "You belong to me."

At that Naruto quickly jerked away from him, almost toppling over the table as he did, and brought his hand to his ear. "W-what? No-hahaha…that's a f-funny joke." Naruto stuttered, back tracking away from the raven. "A-actually I-its not fu-unny at all."

Sasuke remained where he was, his eyes following the boy. "Was I not clear enough, or do I need to write it out for you to understand?" He growled low, causing Naruto to cringe into his self and close his eys tightly shut.

Oh my god oh my god it was true, this was freaking happening. He as going to be eaten, he was going to be devoured by this beautiful man. But then again he guessed that wouldn't be too bad in the end. He came to a stop behind the couch and watched the raven as he turned to face him.

"A-are you g-going to eat me?" He couldn't help nor stop it as it left his lips. Why the hell was he asking this. Did he really want to know if he was about to be eaten or not. He'd much rather it if Sasuke jumped the gun and devoured him when he was unaware of it.

Sasuke's anger seemed to drain away immediately and he stared in wonder at the boy, he was taken back at such a blunt question. Out of all his hundreds of victims none of them had ever asked that, they always simply just begged for their lives. His eyes returned to their coal black state. "I would love nothing more than to." he admitted, making the blond flinch again. "But I wont."

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he looked to the raven, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at him. "Wh-what?"

"As I was saying, once you are finished getting dressed, I will give you a tour." In a blink of an eye Sasuke was at the door, disappearing out of it, leaving the gaping blond alone.

Okay he had questions. One: What the hell? Two: What the hell? And Three: WHAT THE HELL!

The moment the door snapped closed, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground, gripping on to the back of the couch as he fell. So did that mean he was going to live? Had Sasuke really meant that? Was he truly going to allow him to live?

He turned his self over to rest his back against the back of the sofa and began weighing his options.

Would it really be so bad to stay with Sasuke after all, I mean if he didn't eat him and all? Its not like he had anyone to return to. His parents had died when he was very young, and his guardian had died when he was twelve, so he had been taking care of his self every since then. For some reason he did not know, nor understand, he had no friends in his village, he was an outcast that no one liked. He never remembered doing anything wrong and he mostly kept to his self so he never understpood their reasons and no one ever told him any. Did he really want to go back to all that? The nearly weekly vandalism of his home? The stones being thrown at him? The refusal of service? The whispers behind his back? The pointing fingers? The dirty looks?

He sighed loudly throwing his head back to stare at the high ceiling. Sasuke seemed alright, he said he wasn't going to eat him. But most of all Sasuke looked lonely, Naruto had seen it in his eyes. Maybe he just wanted some company, someone to talk to, a friend, a lover…A lover? Oh god, what was he thinking? 'He. Is. A. Demon.' He told his self harshly, 'Get those thoughts out of you're head.' But could he be a friend when he him self had never had one either. Coming to a decision he quickly stood up and retrieved the navy yukata from the floor.

Sasuke growled low, throwing his books from his desk and onto the floor in his temper tantrum. What was wrong with him, he had never felt this way ever and it was driving him mad. Never had day human and anything had ever smelled so good to him, never had he desired anything so badly in his entire time of being. He had even completely outed his self and his entire indenity. Before he knew his tale was falling form his lips and he couldnt stop it. why did he feel such a strong pull towards the blond? He didn't know.

But Naruto didn't want to stay, and that's where he got mad. He didn't care, he would tie the young boy to his bedpost if he must. Irritating blond, who did he think he was dealing with, he was a demon and demon prince at that, and he had the nerve to defy him, no way was that happening. He stormed out of his study and down the hall to the blond 's room, set to give him a true piece of his mind, he had held back before because he wanted the blond to stay of his own accord, everything would be much easier that way, but he couldn't hold back anymore. His hand hit the door knob, but it turned and opened before he even had a chance to open it, and was face to face with a surprised Naruto.

"Oh-were you just going to walk on in? Haven't you ever heard of privacy." The blond scowled at him. "I mean this is my room after all, right?"

Again Sasuke was taken back, "So you are going to stay then?" He forced his voice to remain calm and collected but it came out a little breathy.

"Only as long as you promise to not eat me." Naruto waved his finger at him in a 'no no' fashion.

"I promise." He replied, a small smirk forming across his lips. "This way then, I will begin the tour."

* * *

Dont hate me for making it so short chp. 3 will be up soon!

As always please review and tell me what you thought of it:)

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: Those that are Damned

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

Okay so I really didn't think I was going to have to put this here but it seems I need to. This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male preggers**! So if you don't like don't frickn read and don't leave flamming reviews, Take you're negativity somewhere else, its sooo not needed here.

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**A/N: **Yay! Wow I got such great reviews from you all! Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed along with all you who have added this little fic to you're alert list! And if I haven't answered you're review yet, please forgive me, I will do my best to get to you within the next few days, I just really only had enough time to update^^ Sorry guys I was going to get this to you yesterday, but fell asleep after I got home from work _ Yeah yeah I know, but anyways here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy^^

Also Id like to point out that I suck horribly at describing surroundings of buildings and such, but I did my best, so hopefully it isn't to bad.

Also if there is anyone who is interested in beta'ing this fic please let me know! I don't have a lot of time to look for one, so if you're interested just PM me please^^

Ahh last one I promise. All you who are reading my other fics, WAY is being beta'd as we speak. Save Me is next to be updated in a day or two. TDUF's next chapter is being edited. Sorry if I'm taking long to update, my work schedule has been making it hard for me to get these done, but don't worry I will! .

Okay okay enough rambling on with the chapter!

* * *

_My Demon My Bride_

_Chapter Three: Those that are Damned_

***Last Chapter Recap***

"_So you are going to stay then?" He forced his voice to remain calm and collected but it came out a little breathy._

"_Only as long as you promise to not eat me." Naruto waved his finger at him in a 'no no' fashion._

"_I promise." He replied, a small smirk forming across his lips. "This way then, I will begin the tour."_

***End Last Chapter Recap***

Naruto nodded and made to follow after the raven, but Sasuke suddenly stepped forward and brushed some lint from his shoulder. The blond, still being slightly frightened, flinched away from his hand, backing a few steps back from him. He looked to the floor apologetically when he spotted the saddened look and frown on Sasuke's face.

"You do not have to fear me." Sasuke said gently, withdrawing his hand smoothly. "In truth I haven't fed from a human in many years, more than I can remember. And I don't plan to anytime soon."

"But the legend-"

"Is hundreds of years old Naruto." Sasuke gave him a smirk. And Naruto quirked his head, wondering just how old Sasuke really was, determinedly ignoring the shiver that ran down hbis spine when Sasuke spoke his name.

"Hey wait a second-So if the village sends you someone every year, what happens to them?" Sasuke looked away from him slightly uncomfortable for a moment, and quickly smoothed his face back out to his usual blank look. "They are simply relocated to another village on the other side of this castle." He stated, ready for a change in the conversation and began walking down the hall, motioning for Naruto to follow. The blonde 's eyes widened and he mouthed an 'oooh' quietly "I see..."

"But-Eh? Teme wait for me!" Naruto called, lost in his thoughts before he looked up to ask Sasuke another question, only to find that he was gone and already halfway down the hall in front of him.

"Then please quit spacing out dobe." Sasuke called down the hall, watching the blond jogging towards him.

"I wasn't spacing out teme!" Naruto retorted quickly, reaching the raven and throwing him a glare. "I was..just thinking..."

"If you space out like that every time you think, then god help me." Sasuke mumbled, keeping a smooth pace, his long kimono sleeves flowing gracefully behind him.

"I was thinking!" Naruto snapped back, ignoring the rude comment. "That you aren't all as scary as the rumors made you out to be." Sasuke froze in his pace and turned to face the blond, with a wide smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you disappointed?" The blond was surprised at the ravens sudden move towards him and began backing away from him.

"That could always be fixed." He placed on hand on either side of the blonds head as he backed him into the wall. A heavy dark red blush had overcome Naruto's face and his limbs began to shake slightly. He was embarrassed at the sudden closeness, and the feeling of Sasuke's breath across his face, his scent, his dark eyes. Sasuke snorted.

"It was just a joke dobe." He smirked and backed away from the blond to the center of the hall. "I didn't mean to frighten you, forgive me it was not my intention." He said in a much softer tone, when the blond still remained plastered to the wall like a picture frame. The ravens voice seemed to have filtered in and snapped him from his daze and he peeled his self from the wall, blushing further at his behavior.

"I-im not afraid of you.."Naruto sputtered, averting his eyes from Sasuke.

"Please, you don't need to try so hard. I can see that you are shaking from here." Sasuke frowned, motioning that they continue forward.

So maybe he was a little scared, it after all was a lot for him to take in and it was all still absorbing in. But he hadn't been shaking because he was scared, but because he was trying to resist the electric surge that pulsed through him to touch the pale demon. Was that fear that he felt in his stomach a second ago, he wasn't sure, he had never felt such a feeling. He knew what fear felt like, he had experienced it many many times before, so what was this odd coiling feeling in his stomach that Sasuke caused when ever he was around him. Whenever he spoke, whenever his scent hit him.

THey walked in silence the rest of the way till they reached the end of the hall, giving Naruto a good chance to take in his surroundings further, causing his eyes to shine at the beauty of it. Just like his bedroom it was beautiful, and he had never been graced with seeing such beauty in his life.

The hallway was painted in a light gold, with a long royal red rug running down the middle of the tan wood floor beneath it. They passed a couple dark wood colored doors, along with six windows, seated perfectly even down the hallway. In front of each of those windows sat a small table or small dresser like desk, with either a small assortment of books upon its top or a small vase of flowers. Random paintings of scenery lined the walls, every now and then an odd painting of creatures and or people caught his attention, but he continued forward not really caring about paintings at the moment, but about the demon in front of him.

"This way.." Sasuke took hold of his arm steering him from the direction he had been going, the exact opposite of his tour guide. "Spacing out again?"

Sasuke smirked again at the flustered blond, enjoying the heated pulse that ran up his arm when his fingers made contact on the blonde's hot flesh.

"Well stop making this tour soooo boring then teme! Aren't you suppose to be telling me about this place." He retorted at a whine, slipping his arm from the ravens hands and pouting. "What kind of tour is this!"

"I'm sorry, you are right. Forgive me." He smiled small and gave Naruto a small bow in apology. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed even deeper, no one had ever bowed to him before and he wasn't sure on how he was suppose to react or what he was suppose to do.

"This castle used to be called (1)Senpū Castle, and it belonged to a young princess." Sasuke began, not taking notice to his bright blush or wide eyes, but making Naruto perk up in interest. "According to the rumors she was very beautiful, with hair as red as blood. She lived here alone with her father and servants. But she was cursed the very day she was born." Sasuke came to a stop at the injunction of the large staircase that split into two, each leading to a different side of the castle. He looked up to a large painting, Naruto mirrored his actions and did the same. In the picture was a woman, a young women with shockingly bright blue eyes, dressed in a very fine, very elegant kimono with long red fiery hair. She was very beautiful, Naruto thought.

"One day a man came to this castle seeking help. He had been injured in his travels and was close to death. The princess was very kind, and offered him her help immediately. It took him several weeks to heal and in that short time, to put it simple, they fell in love. After living in the castle for over a year, they were married and the King happily approved the union and thought of the young man as his own son. But the man was no mere man but a demon, like me, and was not injuried in his travels, but rather he was injuried by angry villagers from the town, because he had fed from their villagers, killing the Mayor's daughter and several others. When the princess heard of this, she was horrified, and rejected the demon along with the child of his in her womb."

Naruto gasped, and Sasuke gave him a solemn look. "The demon was heart broken and didn't resist when the villagers found and beheaded him." Naruto gaped at the raven demon, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Annnndd?" Naruto whined childishly, making Sasuke bite his lip lightly to stop from chuckling.

"When I met the princess she was very worn and tired. Her father had long passed since from a grave illness. The castle was no longer called Senpū Castle, but was renamed, (2)Korera wa, norowa re tate iru, or The Castle of Those that are Damned. The princess was now alone and prayed for nothing but death, but was far to scared to take her own life. I believe she knew what I was, and that's why she told me her story. She told me, she had indeed loved the demon, and loved the child he would have given her, but was afraid. Afraid of the fact that demons were in fact real, afraid for her child and what would come of its future." He paused, clearly his throat.

"When I met the princess she was alone and I was near death. She eagerly gave her life to me, saving me and her own sanity as well. She was the last human I had ever fed from, and that was many many years ago." Sasuke looked to the blond, to see his reaction. His bright blue eyes were wide and he stared at the picture with tears in his eyes.

"T-thats so horrible..."Naruto finally mumbled. "But wait...if she loved the child, what happened to it?"

"She was seven months pregnant when the villagers mob found them. She had a very skilled and talented doctor on her staff and had him induce her labor. She gave birth to a son, two months early and never saw him again. Some say the doctor took him and sold him, or raised himas his own, or that he even used him for terrible experiments. No one knows for sure." Naruto shuddered, reminding him of memories he very well wished he couldn't remember.

"Would you like me to continue the tour?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes please!" Naruto squeaked loudly.

"Alright then, this way please." Sasuke stated taking to the staircase at his right, oppositte to the one they had came down.

"This is the Right Wing." He spoke when they reached the floors landing. The hall looked exactly like the previous one. Light gold paint, six large windows were set evenly, each set with two red and gold curtains, each closed, since it was night, three small tables sat evenly between the windows, each with a large vase of flowers in them.

"Here is the library." Sasuke noted, stopping to the first double door and opening it. Naruto gasped as he stepped inside. It was fricking huge! He had never seen so many books in all his life. The room was circular, and large windows bayed around oneside, while a spiral staircase flowed up towards the ceiling, stopping on three small floors. Sat in the center was a large dark red couch. In the corner by the windows, sat a large desk with a very comfortable looking large chair. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the blond rushed forward, scanning the first row of books with wide eager eyes.

"Oh my god! There's so many!" He exclaimed happily, taking to the staircase now, and running up it, almost tripping on his yukata's hem, as he did so.

"Be careful, you'll have plenty of time to be in here." Sasuke told him, resting against the wall, watching him with amused eyes.

"Really! You mean it!" He poked his head from the second landing with large puppy dog eyes, Sasuke chuckled.

"As much as you want." Naruto's eyes widened even further along with his grin and disappeared behind the books again.

"As I said before, you will have plenty of time to read as much as you want." Sasuke told him from below. "As for now, wouldn't you like to see the rest of the castle?" Sasuke chuckled quietly when he heard a small gasp echo in the room, followed by quick footsteps of Naruto running down the stairs to him. He stopped in front of Sasuke, panting lightly.

"Haha- sorry I got kind of carried away huh?" Naruto blushed cutely, ruffling his hair. "I just really like books."

"Haven't you ever been to a library in you're village?" Sasuke asked with a small smile. The blond stiffened at his question and looked out to the large window.

"No not really…" He trailed off, causing Sasuke to arch an eyebrow at his change in behavior. "The villagers…well they never really liked-"

"None of that matters. You may read as much as you like." Sasuke over spoke him, turning from him and exiting the room. Naruto followed after him, glad that Sasuke had spoken up, he really didn't feel like telling the raven about his life in the village. A life? Could it even be called that?

"This room is my study." Sasuke voice spoke from in front of him, opening the next door on their right, and stepping inside.

"A little messy isn't it?" Naruto commented, looking around the dark low ceiling room. The room was quite large and oddly shaped, with only two windows. The lights that lit the room were a low orange giving the room a dark look to it. More books lined the walls in small bookcase, but several of them were stacked randomly in piles throughout the room. Opposite of the door at the end of the room, sat a large dark colored desk. The closer Naruto got to the said desk the messier the room became, books were strewn about, along with papers, carelessly discarded to the ground. Upon the desk was the same, a mess of books and papers. Sasuke wanted to blush but willed it away, realizing that his mess from his little temper tantrum earlier littered the floor, and he hadn't had a chance to clean it up yet.

"Aren't all geniuses." By the obvious sly look, Naruto decided it wasn't a question, and frowned at the raven.

"Sure, being hundreds of years older isn't cheating at all." Naruto pouted cutely, making Sasuke smile softly.

"Lets continue, shall we."

After the study, Sasuke escorted Naruto further down the hall to various rooms, a room that held a collection of various swords, another that's walls were lined with beautiful paintings or as Sasuke called it a sitting room. After that the resumed back to the Left Wing, were Naruto had been staying. Sasuke pointed out his room, only three doors from Naruto's, the private bathroom, three of them, all of them ridiculously huge, with bath tubs that could fit at least four people. After that was another small study, which was just as messy as the other one. The rest of the floor held two guest rooms, so Sasuke lead him past the painting of the princess and down into the castles great hall and entrance. The dinning room was huge and made Naruto marvel in amazement, even though Sasuke commented that it was much smaller than most castle's. It was beautiful by far.

Down its center sat a long narrow table that coulod sit twenty people comfortably. Along the dark wood sat a beautiful gold cadle sticks and large goblet size cups. In the dead center sat an extremley large bowl that was littered in colors of rubies and emeralds.

From there they made their way to the kitchen, the servants quarters, which was coated in a layer of dust and hadn't been cleaned since before the princess died, Sasuke said. Clueless as Naruto was, he did take notice to the fact that it was odd that the kitchen was covered in dust, after all Sasuke ate didn't he?

"And this is the garden." Sasuke tucked his hands into his sleeves, watching the blond gaping for the umpteenth time that day. It was dark, but Naruto could see that it was clearly beautiful and couldn't wait to see it during the day. He could just barely make out the dark shadows of the weeping willows, along with the masses of flowers and bushes bunched along the narrow pathway. He had to admit from the outside the castle was indeed something great, beautiful, and maybe just a little creepy looking. Sasuke showed him a pathway and bridge that crossed a small stream into the forest. _'This must be the Mizuki Springs that runs through the village as well._' Naruto thought, leaning over the bridges small railings.

"Please don't do that. I wouldn't relish in having to jump down after you." Sasuke commented, not feeling comfortable at all as he watched the blond leaning further and further over the bridges edges, to see the stream below. Naruto snapped back up, throwing him a glare and retreating off the bridge back towards him.

"So are you admitting that you would save me then?" Naruto pouted following into step behind the raven demon, back up the small staircase to the garden.

"Of coarse. I did not invite you to stay to watch you die so easily." Sasuke spoke calmly, glancing back slightly at the blond behind him. Jeez what was he thinking, no what was he doing, inviting such a beautiful human into his home, let alone a beautiful human with such delicious smelling flesh. He swallowed dry and licked his drying lips before he continued talking. "So please don't do anything reckless, such as leaving this place or going into the woods. I'm not the worst thing you could meet in there."

Naruto scoffed, ignoring Sasuke's warning. "Invited? Pssh..Sounds to me like I'm more like you're prisoner."Sasuke suddenly stopped, causing Naruto to bump into his back. "Ow- teme! Say something if you're just guna stop like that!" He snapped, stepping a few steps back and rubbing his nose.

"I believe I have already told you. You belong to me." Sasuke turned to face the blond, his voice stern and commanding, sending shivers through Naruto's body. Naruto froze, and looked surprised at the now angry demon. "Whether you chose to except that and stay without struggle or you force me to make you my prisoner, is your own choice. It does not matter to me. You will not leave this place."

A chill ran down Naruto's spine as, once again, the raven's eyes went from jet black to blood red, making his legs shake and almost give out beneath him.

"Do you understand?"

He gulped, nodding his head, not trusting his voice to speak. He knew it would come out shaky and scared. He didn't want to be scared, not of Sasuke at least. The way Sasuke voice seeped into his chest scared him, but hearing the raven tell him that he wasn't going to be leaving the castle, didin't bother him as much as he thought. After spending sometime, as short as it was for now, with Sasuke, he was curious and wanted to know more about the banished demon.

"Good." His voice was softer as his eyes dulled back into onyx. He felt a pang of guilt seeing Naruto's arms and legs shaking slightly and sighed. "Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to find something to make up for his behavior.

"Y-yes!" Naruto's spirit perked up, his eyes wide with excitement, and he forgot the sudden fear he felt just seconds ago. "Starving!"

"Lets find you something to eat then." Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the blond jetted past him up the castle, drool visibly running down his chin as he imagined the amazing food he would soon be consuming.

* * *

As always my dears please review and tell me what you think^^

There's guna be alot more SasuNaru in the next chapter, now that Naruto is getting all settled in, so be patient with me, kay :p

Ahh also, Im going to be posting another SasuNaru fic as well in the next few days, so if you like my fics please give it a look and tell me what you think. Id really appreciate it^^

Again if anyone wants to beta for me, please PM me. Ill also be needing a beta for my new SasuNaru fic, Save Me, and The Days Unaccounted For (YamaxGoku) fic if anyone is interested*-*

Omg, I really need beta's, IM so lazy at looking for one! xD

See you next chapter!

_Terms:_

1-Senpū: Whirlwind in Japanese

2-Korera wa, norowa re tate iru: Those that are Damned in Japanese


	4. Chapter Four: Relentless Craving

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read. **This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male preggers**! So if you don't like don't frickn read and don't leave flaming reviews, Take your negativity somewhere else, its sooo not needed here.

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **ShadowedDreamsDancing: I don't know what to say XD First beta-ing, hope I did OK!

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who have reviewe dand added my fic to you're alert^^ I love you! And if I haven't thanked you personally for you're review, I promise I will, Im just super busy right now, but I will get to you, I promise :) Anywho I really don't have much to say, just that I hope I didn't take to long in updating this since my big computer crash. Well on with the chapter!

-Oh and also Im such a klutzy writer that I forgot to add in Sasuke seeing Naruto's large swirl tattoo on his stomach, in the first chapter when he was dressing his wounds. So for now just imagine that you read it, till I'm able to repost the 1st chapter with that all added in. Sorry guys! Hopefully it won't be to confusingxD

* * *

_My Demon My Bride_

_Chapter Four: Relentless Craving_

Sweat poured down Naruto's face in rivers, he gulped hard, swallowing dry. He furrowed his eyebrows, bringing them closer together, and wiped the sweat from his brow. The smell was horrible and he had to turn his head to the side in search for air that wasn't tainted by its repulsive stench. His stomach churned and he gulped down the bile that rose in his throat.

"W-what is-s th-his?" He barely managed to choke out. His voice came out shaky and he was mildly surprised that he hadn't vomited when he spoke.

"What does it look like?" Was the blunt statement he received.

"I-I don't k-know. I can't even describe in w-words what it is. I thought you said you knew how to cook?" He gasped out, looking to the medium sized plate of what Sasuke told him was his dinner, and more importantly, _food_.

"I do know how to cook…porridge." Sasuke snapped, irritated. Naruto bit his lip seeing the light blush on the demon's face, but couldn't tell if it was because he was embarrassed at his lack of cooking ability or if he was just plain pissed at him. "Don't eat then, if it disgusts you so."

"But teme, I'm hungry!" He whined childishly, holding his stomach and rolling from side to side in his chair to emphasis his point. They both were currently seated in the large dining room, or banquet hall, as Sasuke called it. "And how is it that you know how to cook _porridge_ of all things?"

"If you're hungry, eat the food." The raven spoke through gritted teeth, trying to keep his temper in check and glaring at the blond. "And as I've said before, I haven't cooked for anyone in quite some time."

"I would eat it, if it was food in the first place!" He snapped back, jumping to his feet and pointing at the mushy mess on his plate. "This is-this is…Arggh!" He exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms in the air. "Just please let _me _use the kitchen, then I can make something _myself_." He begged the demon with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Fine do as you wish, just please lower your voice." Sasuke answered in an even tone, not looking at the blond.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, his voice piercing through Sasuke's head sharply.

"Just go." He snapped, glaring at the loud blond and getting to his feet as well.

"Okay jeez sorry…..See, you're hungry too." The blond mumbled, making his way to the kitchen. "You won't regret me cooking, believe me, I make the best ramen!" He threw the grumpy Sasuke a bright smile.

"That will not be necessary."

"Huh? What's not?" The blond stopped in his tracks.

"There is no need to cook me anything."

"Huuuh? What, demons don't eat or something?' Naruto asked bluntly, looking at Sasuke dumbfounded.

"Of course we eat, we are living, and just like any other living creature, we need to eat. We just don't eat cooked food." Sasuke smiled deviously at the blond, who looked at him blankly. "Meat, Naruto, raw meat is what I eat." He had to answer for Naruto, since he obviously wasn't catching his drift.

"Ooohhh…" He let out, tilting his head to the side cutely. "That makes things easy then." He added brightly, making Sasuke chuckle lightly.

"Go eat Naruto, before I eat you."

Naruto froze, all color in his face draining instantly.

"Joking, dobe." He sighed, turning and making his way to the other exit.

"I-I kne-ew th-hat teme!" Naruto yelled back after him, watching him disappear around the corner. The flustered blond let out a long sigh before heading into the dusty and dirty kitchen, praying Sasuke would have ingredients he could use.

Meanwhile Sasuke was quickly, yet smoothly ascending the stairs heading to his study. Inside his stomach burned, reminding him his need to feed. He sighed opening his study door, decided not to bother with the lights, and fell into his chair. He ran his fingers through his choppy bangs, closing his eyes in content. He would have to leave to hunt soon, he didn't know how much longer he could endure the burn in his stomach, especially with Naruto being around tempting him so. Perhaps he should stock on meat, even though he hated the way day old meat tasted. He was willing to deal with it though, if it meant Naruto's safety.

He opened his eyes, staring down at the papers and books that cluttered his desk. What was he suppose to do now, now that he had finally gotten Naruto here? The mark on Naruto's stomach and his whisker like scars on his face, was more than enough evidence to prove that he was the one Sasuke had been searching for. After years of research and hours of pouring over books and articles, he had finally found Naruto, and fate had lead the blond right to him. He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, now that he was able to keep up his end of the promise he made to the princess so many years ago, that in exchange for her life to save his, he was to 'Find my one and only son and watch over him. Keep him safe.' Once Sasuke had found out Naruto lived in the village below, he was relieved and content to just watch over him from the castle. A few days a month or so he would sneak down to the village at night, just to get a quick glimpse of the blond, to make sure he was alive and well, then would leave. He never expected to find him injured in the woods and now in his castle.

Sasuke was more than sure that Naruto had no idea about his heritage, and wasn't all too sure about how to go about telling him, or if he even was going to tell him, it might just be better if he didn't. But the urge, the pull he felt towards Naruto urged him to tell the blond everything. To tell him that his mother was indeed the princess in the story, and his father was the demon, making him a half demon. That the princess' doctor did in fact keep him alive, sealing him, watching him, studying him as he grew, slowly day by day, suspended in a tank in his laboratory. Sasuke didn't know what happened or if Naruto had been released by the doctor himself or if he had in fact escaped and perhaps remembered nothing. He did know that the doctor himself was something like him, not human at least, for the fact that he remained alive today, after years and years of watching Naruto grow, was proof enough, making Naruto hundreds of years old. Much older than he assumed he was.

Gah, he had so many questions for him, but all his answers would require for Sasuke to tell him about himself and his demon blood. It was obvious the blond was oblivious and naïve, and the news most likely wouldn't settle well with him. But Sasuke wanted him, craved him, more than he had ever craved anything in all his being. It was a relentless craving that clawed at his chest. Just a few hours of meeting the blond and he was already pinning for him. How much longer would he be able to last, how much longer would he be able to hold back?

He slumped back into his chair, staring to the ceiling. "Itachi, brother, what would you do?" He spoke into the dark room. Speaking his brother's name brought the harsh realization that he was indeed alone and wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon, or ever in fact. His older brother, Itachi, heir to throne. Unlike Sasuke, he was content in their world, simply going along with their father's wishes, regardless of how cruel or how harsh they were. Sasuke loved his brother, but couldn't do as he did. He hadn't lied to Naruto about the demon king's son, the prince who rebelled and refused his title. He had done just that, disgracing his family and his kind. The entire story was true, and he was banished to walk the earthly world alone for all eternity. Demons of course aren't immortal in any way, but they do live far longer than any human or beast. How many years had it been since that day, he didn't know, but it felt like centuries, years beyond years. But he didn't regret his decision, not once had he regretted it, but leaving his brothers presence was the hardest part of his decision. He loved his brother, looked up to him, confined in him. But not now, now he was alone.

Was it wrong of him to wish for death, to wish for something to ease his suffering, his loneliness?

THUD.

CRASH.

"OWWWW!"

The loud sound echoed up through the floor, reminded him that he wasn't alone, for now at least.

Back in the kitchen Naruto gave a triumphant smile at his meal, miso pork ramen. He stood in the now clean and organized kitchen, drooling over his food. Carefully he picked the hot bowl up and carried it into the dining room, trying not to spill it, but after all this was Naruto, the clumsiest person ever.

He knew the moment he felt his foot catch on the rug, he was going down. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, the bowl slamming to the ground with him, breaking on impact, the very hot contents spilling all over his arms and chest.

"OWWWW!" He screamed loudly, the hot liquid burning his skin painfully. "Hot hot hot!" He scrambled to his feet, using his yukata sleeves to try and wipe the hot liquid away and off his skin.

"Naruto? Are you okay, what happened?" Sasuke was at his side, taking hold of an arm in an attempt to steer him towards the nearest chair, but the blond refused and pulled his arm from Sasuke's grip.

"I t-tripped." The blond mumbled, embarrassed at his own clumsiness and disappointed at the fact that his delicious food was now scattered all over the floor. "My-y rame-en…"

Sasuke shook his head and scoffed. "It would be best if you did not try to injury yourself every time you do something." Sasuke told him sternly, yet there was gentleness in his voice, as he examined the light pink burns littering his skin.

"Stop that!" Naruto huffed, pulling himself away from the demon. "I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much anyways. It's just a little burn." He lied, of course it hurt, extremely hot water had just made contact with his skin, but he wasn't about to let Sasuke know of it. He didn't want to look like a bigger fool than he already had.

"It doesn't look too bad." Sasuke stood up, pulling on Naruto's arm and ignoring his protests. "Come on, I will take care of it for you."

"I said I'm fine teme!" Naruto whined loudly, glaring at the raven. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto and he tightened his grip, dragging Naruto from the dining room, up the stairs towards his room, and into the bathroom, all the while with Naruto complaining and protesting loudly in his ear. Once in the extravagantly large room, Sasuke pulled the blond up and onto the counter, receiving a surprised gasp of "teme!" from the blond he had just picked up. Bright blue orbs glared at him as he rummaged through the cabinets and drawers.

"Ah here it is." Sasuke sighed, pulling a bottle of aloe from a drawer and walking back over to Naruto, who cringed.

"It's not going to hurt is it?" He asked Sasuke, eyeing the bottle apprehensively.

"No, it won't hurt. It will make your burns feel better, I promise." The demon told him, popping the lid open and squeezing a good amount of the green gel onto his hand. "It'll be a little cold though." He informed Naruto, pulling his ramen dirtied sleeve up his arm further.

"I can do it myself." Naruto told him stubbornly, reaching out for the bottle, but yet again Sasuke ignored him, and went ahead with applying the cool gel to his irritated skin.

When the cool gel hit his hot skin, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke was right, it did make it feel better. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back onto the mirror behind him. His eyes remained closed as Sasuke continued to rub his burns with the aloe, his thoughts concentrated on the cool hand that was running smoothly over his skin. Shivers shot up and down his spine at the touches, the way they felt on his skin, the way they moved and massaged his skin. He was so lost in the touch he barely felt his yukata being pulled off his shoulders, and those cool hands were on his chest now, doing far more than soothing the burns that were there.

He found himself moaning quietly and arching into the demon's touch, he no longer seemed to have control of his body and it moved on his own. His legs moved on their own accord, spreading open and allowing Sasuke to press himself in between them. He felt hot breath on his face seconds before soft lips were pressed against his. The kiss was gentle, slow, and deep, but when Naruto's tongue slipped between his lips and ran along Sasuke's own, it turned into a frenzy.

Adrenaline pulsed through Sasuke's veins and his blood boiled, urging him for more. More of Naruto, more of his body, his skin, everything he was. He pushed roughly against Naruto's body, slamming him further against the mirror, making him cry out in both surprise and pain. The demon's lips crashed roughly against his desperately moving, thrusting his tongue into Naruto's parted mouth instantly. Both men moaned in appreciation when their tongues met and fought, Naruto losing in seconds.

Naruto was in a daze, completely lost in what was happening, in what Sasuke was doing to him. Hands ran all over his body, across his abs to his nipples, and finally dipped down further into his yukata, brushing against his hard member. Naruto let out a strangled moan when said member was roughly grabbed and slowly pumped. He threw his head back against the mirror, hearing it crack with the force, and thrusted his hips into Sasuke's hand.

The demon growled and grunted in approval, his lips licking and nipping at Naruto's neck now, sliding down to his collar bone, biting down hard, till he felt blood pool in his mouth. The blond beneath him gasped and moaned in pleasure, and he lapped the blood up eagerly, kissing it once it had stopped bleeding.

"Sa-sau-ke…..wai…wait.." The blond gasped, trying to push Sasuke off of him gently. He had no clue what was happening, hell it felt good, but it was moving far too fast for him at the moment. But Sasuke ignored him, his hand continuing to pump Naruto's dripping member, while the other slipped down between his tanned thighs to his puckered entrance.

Naruto tensed, his eyes snapping open instantly, when he felt Sasuke's finger circle the hole. "Sasuke, wait…" He urged, trying to gain control of his pleasured-wracked body. Sasuke ignored him again, silencing him with a kiss, slyly slipping his finger inside as he did so. Naruto gasped and moaned into his mouth, only turning him on more. He continued to kiss and pump the blond, his finger slipping in and out of his entrance, soon followed by a second finger. That was it for Naruto, he was starting to feel scared now, after all he was a virgin and had barely just met Sasuke, and the second finger had hurt, making his entrance burn.

"Sasuke...Wait please. Sasuke, stop." Naruto pleaded, wriggling and trying to push the abnormally strong demon off him. But Sasuke continued, his body heavily pushed against Naruto's, easily pinning him against the mirror. "Sasuke…I said STOP IT TEME!" He yelled with all his might, his face flushed red as his right fist wriggled free and made contact with Sasuke's face.

The raven stumbled back slightly, wide eyed and shocked, bringing his hand to his sore jaw. Did Naruto just punch him? Once a few steps back his dazed eyes found Naruto and he gasped. Naruto laid splayed against the now broken mirror, his yukata wide open, exposing the blond in just a pair of black boxers, supplied by Sasuke, his hard member hanging out of them. His face was bright red from both anger and embarrassment, his eyes were hard and glared up at him. Sasuke felt bile rise up his throat when he saw how violently Naruto's arms and body was shaking. He was scared, no terrified of him. But judging by the look on his face, he was more pissed than anything else.

"Na-Naruto? I-I.." He was at a loss for words, his red eyes wide with shock. He stretched his out to touch Naruto's face, but he pulled back, turning his face away from Sasuke's touch. "I-I I'm sorry Naruto I..-"

"J-just go Sasu-uke.." Naruto said through gritted teeth, pulling his yukata back around him and covering his exposed flesh as much as he could. Sasuke swallowed dryly, and stepped back further from the blond, desperately wanting to adjust his yukata back to its proper place for him, to make up for his behavior in some way. "GO…!"

He did just that, fleeing the room faster than he had ever remembered moving before.

* * *

As always dears please review and tell me what you think^^

So the next chapter will explain alot more about Naruto and how he was contained for all his years and such. And more about him. So please be patient.

If the fic is moving to slow for you, I'm sorry. I like to get my stories going a few chapters in, rather just rushing inxD

Anywho review please! And see you next chapter! :D


	5. Chapter Five: Mint and Vanilla

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male ****preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **ShadowedDreamsDancing

**A/N: **Please don't hate me! I know its been awhile, but I've been crazy busy. So I finally got out an update *phew* and I know its not that long at all, but I kinda liked where I ended it, kinda cliffhanger-ish. Anywho I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And once again thank you so so much for all the reviews and alerts! And our beta: ShadowedDreamsDancing! I love you all...truly I do. Anywho hope you enjoy :)

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Five: Mint and Vanilla_

Within seconds of leaving the room, Sasuke was already at the bottom of the stairs, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. The need to feed burned fiercely in his stomach. Once he reached the door, he threw it open and darted out into the cool night air. He ran and ran and ran until he was far from the castle, far from Naruto. Panting, he came to a stop in a small clearing, its dark ominous shadows comforting him slightly. He cursed himself, his stupidity, his weakness. How could he have let himself lose control in such a way? How could he have done such a thing to Naruto, the very person he had promised to protect? He was horrible, he was a monster.

Just like they said.

But in that moment with Naruto, none of it had mattered. He had been able to lose himself, lose himself in Naruto's scent and taste, in those bright blue eyes and smooth tanned skin. He licked his lips, remembering the sweet taste of Naruto's blood and skin. It was like nothing he had ever tasted before and he wanted more.

No, he wanted it all.

Naruto's angry face flashed through his mind and he groaned, falling to his knees. He closed his eyes when he landed on the moist soil. His head ached, his chest twisted, and his stomach burned with unrelenting hunger. With a sigh, he let his hands fall limply to his sides and lifted his head, looking around him. Dark clouds loomed overhead and were beginning to release rain over the countryside, soaking his face and body. Sasuke didn't move as the rain hit his skin, the coldness of the cascading liquid calming his aching chest and burning body. After several minutes, he finally calmed and came to his senses, pushing himself to his feet and treading slowly into the thick wooded forest in search of food.

His body moved in slow motion as he hunted, but it did move, and he did eat, the hot fresh meat sliding smoothly down his throat. He groaned in appreciation and caught himself a few more kills before his body began to shake from the cold, and he decided it would be best to head back to the castle. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed across the sky as he climbed up the stairs to his bedroom, the bright white light shining through the windows lighting his way.

He was tired, cold and wet, his yukata felt heavy and weighed him down as he walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of Naruto's room. He wanted to enter so badly, to see how the blond was doing, if he was even still here. To his surprise, he was. He could feel Naruto's life force radiating gently from beyond the door, and he felt relieved, but still did not enter for two reasons. The incident that had occurred earlier still lingered in his mind, and he still had no idea how to apologize properly to the blond. And also, having Naruto see him in such a dreadfully blood soaked state would most likely frighten him further. So he sighed, touched the door gently with his index finger and continued on down the hallway to his bedroom, reluctantly entering and collapsing onto the bed. He fell asleep in mere seconds.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat huddled in the corner of his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, which were pressed to his chest. The storm raged on outside and he flinched whenever thunder sounded, or lightening lit up his room. He hated storms. From the corner of his eye he thought he could see a figure approaching the castle, but a rather loud clap of thunder had him huddling under his covers instead.

Naruto remained that way for the rest of the night, only looking up from his covers when he thought he had heard the floor creak by his door. When he looked up, expecting to see Sasuke entering, he was merely graced with a closed door. His stomach sunk in disappointment, he really hated thunderstorms. Sure, he was most definitely still mad at the raven demon for the way he had acted earlier, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to come through his door and hold him gently until he fell asleep. It was only when he had no more energy to stay awake that he was finally able to do so.

Hours later Sasuke woke with a jolt and clambered out of his large four-poster bed. Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes and looked out of one of the two large windows. It was still quite dark outside, and the storm raged on relentlessly. Suddenly feeling restless, Sasuke made his way out of his room and found himself once again in front of Naruto's room. Quietly, as a demon could be, he carefully turned the handle and slipped inside the cold dark room. The moment he entered he was hit with the intoxicating of Naruto, along with the odd smell of salt.

Quietly he walked till he was at the side of the blond's bed and gazed down at the sleeping figure. There Naruto laid, curled in a tight ball beneath the large comforter. Sasuke frowned seeing when he saw the dried tear marks running down the blond's cheeks, which only increased the guilt he already felt. A small whimper left Naruto's lips and Sasuke froze, fearing he had been caught in the act. But all the blond did was shift his position slightly and let out another whimper, while his face contorted in pain. Sasuke frowned.

_'He's having a nightmare?'_

Not being able to resist, Sasuke's pale fingers gently caressed Naruto's cheek in a comforting manner. Immediately the blond ceased in his previous movements and instead pushed his face further into the touch, surprising Sasuke some. Still caressing the blond's cheek he leaned down to his ear and whispered quietly,

"Sleep well Naruto."

**MdMbMdMb**

When Naruto woke the next morning, he was alone, though he had a distinctive feeling that someone had recently been in the room with him. The familiar scent of mint and vanilla, the scent he recognized as Sasuke's, lingered over his bed. Not sure of what to make of it, he pulled himself from his bed and dressed himself, in clothes provided at the courtesy of the demon. He felt awkward standing there in the dark maroon yukata. The fine silk felt nice against his skin, reminding him that he had never been privileged to such a thing in the past, but somehow, the outfit didn't suit him. Maybe it was the color.

With a sigh, he exited his room and quietly crept down the hall. He was scared, what should he do if he saw Sasuke? What should he say? He felt nervous as he entered the dining room, expecting to see Sasuke sitting there, but the room was empty. He felt a little relieved, but wondered where the raven had got to. But finding Sasuke would be something to do later. As for now, he needed to get himself something to eat, and so, he made his way to the kitchen.

For the rest of the day, Naruto didn't see Sasuke at all. Sure he wasn't actually searching for the demon in particular, but he wasn't hiding from him either. Okay maybe he was hiding a little at first, but not any longer. In fact, it seemed that Sasuke was the one hiding from him. Naruto didn't want to go scouring the castle for him, nor did he want to invade his privacy, so he went along with the assumption that the demon needed time to himself and would come out when he was ready.

The next few days played out in the same way, with neither seeing each other, but Naruto woke up to the same feeling and smell every morning. It was only four days later did Naruto finally see the demon. Naruto had just finished eating his lunch and cleaning the kitchen. He was exiting the dining room when something caught his eye and he looked out the window, and gasped quietly to himself. He had never seen anything so beautiful.

There in the garden below, sat Sasuke, leaning comfortably against one of the weeping willow trees, reading a book. The weather was nice and the sun shone happily down on Sasuke's pale skin, giving him an eerie glow. He wore a black and forest green yukata, the dark colors only making his pale skin look even paler, but absolutely beautiful in Naruto's eyes. It looked like a scene from a painting and Naruto was mesmerized. In that moment Naruto knew. Knew that he felt something towards the demon that he had never felt before. Something he could only describe as being love. But was that even possible? Could he feel such an emotion towards someone that he barely knew?

He gasped again when Sasuke's dark orbs were suddenly locked on his own. But the look in those endless black orbs only made Naruto's chest tighten painfully. They held so many mixed emotions that Naruto couldn't find them all, but he could clear see the regret and sorrow, overriding everything else. Then his eyes were gone, trained back on the book he was reading. Naruto bit his lip, he didn't know what to do, and chose to do nothing. For now, at least.

Without Sasuke around Naruto closed himself off in the library, pouring over the many books contained within. He was truly enjoying himself, but he found himself feeling lonely and wishing that he had someone to talk to. In the village he had lived by himself and was used to being lonely, but being in the same space as Sasuke and not being able to speak or see him hurt him. He missed Sasuke and really wanted to talk to the stubborn demon. He had given a lot of thought about the incident since then, and ended up only confusing himself more and more when he constantly blushed at the thought of it. Of Sasuke's hands on him, his tongue rubbing against his own, the feel of his body on his own, his smell, his everything. He couldn't get the image out of his head. So he was gay after all. Ever since he could remember he had been attracted to guys, but never acted on any of those feelings so he just assumed he was. But the way thinking of Sasuke made his stomach turn to goo only confirmed his feelings. He was gay, and Sasuke, obviously, was as well.

He felt a little embarrassed as to how he had reacted though, perhaps he had overreacted, and shouldn't have gone as hard as he had on Sasuke. He sighed, dropping his book and looking out the window to face another raining day. It was now day ten of not seeing the demon, and it had been raining for the past three. Not being able to take getting lost in his own thoughts again, he made his way down the small spiral stair case and into the hall leading to Sasuke's study. He was giving in.

He came to a stop in front of the door and held his breath. He knew Sasuke was in there, earlier that week he had walked down the hall purposely slowing when he passed the door, and heard the sounds of someone inside. Taking a deep breath he knocked quietly on the door. "Sasuke?" He called to the demon, hoping he wouldn't hate him too much.

The door opened almost immediately, surprising Naruto. "Oh, I didn't think you'd open the door." He voiced truthfully, not looking at the raven.

"And why wouldn't I open the door to you Naruto? You've done nothing wrong." Sasuke's voice eased through his mind, relaxing him instantly. He looked up at the demon and was surprised at his exhausted appearance and the dark bags under his eyes. Immediately Sasuke began to speak, his voice low and somber.

"Naruto, I can't begin to express how sorry I am. I had no right to do what I did. To take advantage of you in that way-"

"Take advantage of me? What am I, some weak little girl?" Naruto scoffed, smirking at the raven and crossing his arms. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion.

"But I-"

"Look Sasuke, you didn't take advantage of me in any way. If anything you've made me want you even more." Naruto's faced flushed a violent shade of crimson at his own lude statement. "I-I m-mean you…ah uh…" He stuttered and stumbled around his words. "Look let's just say I didn't hate it. Any of it." He finally managed to get out in a rush, his face turning redder and redder by the minute. Daring a glance at Sasuke, when he continued to be silent, Naruto chuckled at the demons face. Sasuke was slightly confused and had his eyebrows knitted together tightly trying to figure out what Naruto was saying.

"So you're not mad?" Sasuke dared to ask, looking questionably at the blond.

"No, I am mad. I said no, and you ignored me. I've never done anything like that before, with anyone, so I was a little scared." He admitted in a barely whisper, a little embarrassed that he was admitting he was a virgin so openly. At this new information Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, followed by a gentle smile. He stepped forward, pushing blond locks from Naruto's face, leaning into his ear.

"Then please forgive me, I had no intention of frightening you or taking you without permission." He whispered huskily into the blushing blond's ear. "You have no idea what you do to me." He inhaled deeply, taking in the musty yet somehow sweet scent that was Naruto. Said blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt Sasuke's breath upon his ear and those soft lips brushing gently against it as he spoke. His own hands moved on their own, sliding up Sasuke's arms, coming to a rest upon his chest, while Sasuke's own traveled slowing up his back, dipping in every curve it held.

Feeling suddenly out of breath Naruto pulled back to look at the demon, his half lidded eyes lazily looking into red lust filled ones. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss the demon, to feel his lips against his own. Sasuke suddenly pulled away, stepping a few steps away from Naruto, who felt the sudden loss of Sasuke's body and warmth.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked with concern when the raven ran a shaky hand through his choppy bangs.

"I should I-I ." Sasuke stepped away from him, his eyes red and wild with hunger, the dark bags under his eyes only made his red eyes shine brighter. Naruto felt a twinge in his chest and nodded for him to go, understanding the message the demon was trying to convey.

"I'll be back shortly." He said quietly, quickly disappearing down the hall and out of sight. Taking a shaky breath, Naruto slumped against the side of the large chair, wishing there was something he could do to allow himself to be around Sasuke more without driving him to hunger.

When Sasuke returned to the castle he found Naruto laying on the couch in the library reading. He stayed standing in the door way waiting to see how long it would take for the blond to notice him; exactly three minutes.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you. How long have you been standing there?" He asked, dropping his book into his lap.

"Not long." Sasuke answered casually, giving the blond a smile. "Naruto there's something I want to show you." He told the blond, motioning for him to follow him.

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up, thinking it must be something cool that the demon wanted to show him. Sasuke waited in the doorway while Naruto marked the spot where he was reading and jumped up from the couch, jogging to the demon. Sasuke turned and led Naruto to his study, flicking the light switch on as he entered.

"Please sit." Sasuke motioned to the dark maroon chair in front of the desk. Naruto did as he was asked, wondering why Sasuke seemed so serious, well he always seemed serious, but this time it was different. Sasuke walked over to his desk, retrieved a few papers and a book, and handed them to Naruto.

"Please read these. Everything will make sense once you do." His eyes didn't meet the blond's as Naruto took the documents from him.

"Wha-"

"I'll give you some privacy. Take your time." Sasuke left the room swiftly and silently, only realizing once he entered the hall and exhaled heavily that he had been holding his breath ever since he entered his study. He walked down the hall slowly, hoping that telling Naruto who and what he was was actually a good idea. But Sasuke couldn't keep quiet any longer. The pull he felt towards Naruto only increased day by day and was beginning to physically affect him.

In front of the blond sat a letter written by the princess, his mother, explaining his heritage, writings about demons and half demons, and a book about demons and their mates. He sat down on his bed gently, closing his eyes and waiting for the blond to come sprinting out of the study, out of the castle and away from him.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know its so short. But as I said I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Thanks again, and I hope you liked. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.

The more reviews, the faster I type and that means faster updates.

See you next chapter! :)


	6. Chapter Six: Acceptance

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **ShadowedDreamsDancing

**A/N: **My goodness, please forgive me for updating so late. I've been so busy with moving and getting new roommates, so my computer time is a little bit more limited than it used to be. Anywho, I hope this chapter makes up for it with a lemon, in fact most of the chapter is just one big lemon. So I'm warning you now, this chapter contains a LEMON! So if you don't like, then please don't read or flame. Also, thank you to all you who reviewed and all you who have added this fic to you're fave or alert list! I love you all so much! Now on with the chapter...

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Six: Acceptance_

Naruto's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets as he looked at the information that had been presented to him. His arms were shaking when he set the last piece of paper down. No way could any of it be true. So why was Sasuke showing him this? It wasn't possible that he was a half demon, the very son of the princess in Sasuke's story, the son that she abandoned.

It had been approximately two hours since Sasuke had left and he didn't know what to do with himself. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, the more thought he gave to the idea of him being a half demon, the more it made sense. It would explain why he'd been shunned from his village, why they had all looked at him like he was a monster, why they threw rocks at him when he walked by. It was the reason why he had lived alone, it was the reason why he had been kidnapped, and it was the reason why he had ended up here. Tears sprung to his eyes. It was just as he thought. He was unwanted, even by the mother who bore him. He had always known that.

But the words in the letter left behind by his mother dried his tears, the tears that never fell. The letter wasn't all that long, but it was exactly what Naruto needed. It stated how much she loved him, and how much she truly hated herself for her selfishness. She begged for his forgiveness and hoped that he would have a happy life. She expressed the love that she felt for his father and how she wished that he could have been able to meet him. It was something that Naruto would treasure for the rest of his life. But even with all the information that had been presented to him, explaining more than enough, there was still a multitude of questions on the tip of his tongue, questions that only one person, or demon, could answer.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was mentally torturing himself. Never in all his years had he found himself feeling such emotions. He found himself feeling fear, fear that Naruto would leave, that he would lash out at him for telling him the truth. His fingers clenched in his comforter as he waited. It had already been a little over two hours since he had presented Naruto with the documents. Had the blond already left without him knowing? His heart clenched at the very thought and he found himself wanting to move, go find the blond, but just as he was about to stand, a throat cleared in the doorway.

Dark orbs snapped to meet bright blue, and relief washed over the demon. _'He's still here.' _Tension filled the room, making Naruto fidget uncomfortably as they stared at each other.

"S-so," Naruto's uncertain voice broke the heavy silence. "I, uh, read the stuff you gave me." Sasuke slowly rose to his feet, eyes trained on the blond.

"Naruto I understand that it's a lot of information to take in-"

"No. Don't." Naruto cut him off, his voice stern but at the same time, carrying a shaky undertone. "Just don't."

Sasuke bit his lip and silenced himself, letting his arms fall loosely to his sides.

The blond ran a shaky hand through his hair and took a step forward, eyes glued to the ground to avoid looking at the demon. When he took another step forward, Sasuke almost took a step back, but he was glad he didn't. Because the next thing he knew, Naruto's body was pressed firmly against his, lips gentle against his own.

Sasuke stiffened for a second, before melting into the kiss, and eagerly pushed his lips back against the blond's. The kiss lasted for mere seconds before Naruto pulled away, his face shining with a dark blush. He took a step back and returned his gaze to the floor. Sasuke was holding his breath now, watching the blond. After what felt like hours, but was really only seconds, Naruto spoke again.

"What took you so long? Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Bright blue orbs finally drifted up to meet dark onyx ones and Sasuke finally released his breath.

"I-I..."Sasuke stuttered, unintelligently "I thought that you might be better off not knowing. The world is not kind to half breeds, you know."

"But you are." Naruto said it as a statement, not a question, making a small smile appear on Sasuke's face.

"Yes." He answered truthfully.

"Why?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before he spoke. "Because I feel a pull towards you. When I look at you my blood heats up and my heart races. I want to protect you and make you smile for as long as I am able to. Naruto, every demon has one true destined mate, and you are mine. I know you are. I feel it in the core of my being. I know you must feel something too." Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth was open, and if he had been in any other situation, Sasuke might have laughed. But now was most definitely not the time to do so. After a beat of silence, in which Naruto absorbed the newfound information, he spoke.

"I-I don't know what to s-say..." He whispered, eyes filled with unnamed emotions.

"I'm not asking for anything Naruto. You are free to choose to stay or leave. I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Naruto chewed his lip. "How could I leave after hearing all that?" he said with a small smile, a smile that made Sasuke's heart flutter. "You saved me, gave me a place to stay, and then you say all that. How could I not feel anything for you?"

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, that sounds more like gratitude than love to me."

"Isn't gratitude just another form of love?"

"Naruto-"

"When I came here, it's true that gratitude was all I felt for you. I was so thankful. No one had ever treated me with such kindness before." Sasuke opened his mouth to speak because surely, someone had been kind to the blond before. "You never stayed long enough to see." Naruto told him. "They hated me. All of them, I never understood why, but they did. They called me names, threw stones at me, destroyed things I owned. I never understood why until now. But now, I feel-I don't know if its love, I've never experienced anything like it. But I feel for you, something that I've never felt before." Naruto's eyes bore into him, swirling with emotions: fear, sadness, gratitude, and was that love? "I want to stay with you, if you'll let me."

Sasuke felt a tug at his lips at that, and graced the blond with a smug smirk. "Dobe," was all he mumbled before his lips eagerly met Naruto's again. The blond sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pulling their bodies together and deepening the kiss. Daringly, Sasuke's tongue slowly swept along Naruto's bottom lip, requesting entrance, which the blond immediately granted. A guttural groan rose from Sasuke's throat as his tongue slid inside Naruto's mouth, while the blond let out a soft mewl. They stayed that way, their tongues wrestling each other's for dominance, until their lungs burned with the need for oxygen. When they pulled apart, they both were panting.

Naruto's burning face was directed at the floor again, and when he looked up to meet obsidian eyes, he made his decision. Taking a step forward, he brushed his lips gently against Sasuke's, humming at the feel of warm lips against his. The raven's eyes fluttered closed at the gentle kiss, while Naruto's hand ran down the demon's arm until he found his hand and took hold of it. Sasuke's fingers curled and entwined with his, until he pulled away and took hold of his wrist. Sasuke's eyes were opened now, curiously watching the blond who guided his hand down to the knot of his tied yukata. Naruto felt the raven's breathe hitch in his throat as he leaned forward to kiss him once again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly, pulling back.

"Shh..." Naruto silenced him with his lips. "I'm giving you permission this time." He shoved Sasuke's hand through the parted fabric until he felt the demon's heated touch against his stomach.

Sasuke didn't need another word of encouragement, and immediately took control. His hand eager roamed the sun-kissed torso, feeling every contour it held. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head and and he tilted his head, giving Sasuke the opportunity to focus his lips upon the blond's neck. Naruto let out a soft mewl as a warm tongue licked up the side of his neck and gently sucked on his earlobe. Sasuke was in Heaven. His lips greedily licked, kissed, and nipped at whatever flesh he could reach, devouring Naruto's skin. When he reached the blond's collarbone, his teeth grazed over smooth, silky flesh and he gently bit down, marking the blond as his own and making him cry out in surprise. Naruto's blood was pure ecstasy in his mouth, and he quickly lapped at the wound until it bled no more. The raven's other arm snaked around the blond's waist and he turned them around, guiding them towards and onto the bed.

"Mine." Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear, before pulling back to look at the blond. There he laid in his golden tanned glory, a delicious blush staining his cheeks and sweat glistening on his skin. And the blond was his, finally his.

Naruto's eyes opened as he felt the soft surface of the bed beneath him, and he gasped. Sasuke loomed over him, with his eyes bright red and a light blush on his face and looking absolutely gorgeous. The blond scooted up onto his elbows, peering at the demon whose eyes lusted after him and who licked his lips as Naruto slowly untied his obi and pulled open his yukata, revealing himself for all he was, sans a pair of boxers. He looked up to Sasuke and smiled.

"Sasuke...I-I've never done anything like this before so-"

He was immediately silence by a pair of lips and a rock hard hot body against his. He moaned into the heated kiss, rolling his hips into the hard erection that pressed against his own. Both men, man and demon, moaned at the friction. Sasuke returned it eagerly, loving the feeling of his clothed member against Naruto's. Naruto gasped and moaned at the sensations that spiked within himself and found his fingers clawing at Sasuke's chest until they traveled down to untie the raven's yukata, unsuccessfully trying to undo the knot.

"Sasuke..." He whined, bucking his hips harder into the demon's and making him hiss at the friction. Sasuke 'ch'd' and pushed himself off Naruto, quickly untying the obi and tearing the yukata off himself. Naruto was in awe of the chiseled beauty in front of him. Sasuke's body was perfect, with toned abs, beautiful pale pink nipples and smooth ivory skin. Naruto let out a groan and couldn't resist the urge to touch the demon's body. His hands slowly rode up Sasuke's chest, making the demon's eyes roll back and his spine arch slightly at the touch.

"You're beautiful." Naruto whispered, his fingers slowly traveling over pink nubs, relishing the shiver he received. Sasuke's eyes snapped open to focus on the blond's and he smirked. Naruto arched an eyebrow, making him look away, reaching for the nightstand and opening a drawer. When he pulled back, he held in his hand a small bottle.

"So I don't hurt you." Sasuke told the confused blond. Hands gripped the waistband of Naruto's boxers and he slowly pulled them off the blond, who lifted his hips to help. The raven lowered himself back over Naruto, resting his erection on top of his.

"Are you sure about this?" He whispered huskily into the blond's ear.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice was steady and calm. "Please. I need you."

Sasuke pulled back to look at him, he gave the blond a nod before flicking the top off the small bottle in his finger. He quickly slicked his fingers generously with the cold gel, and shimmied down until his face was level with Naruto's member.

"Sasuke what are you-"

The raven's tongue slowly licked up his member, dipping into the pre-cumed filled slit before running back down and up again.

"O-oh God Sasuke..." Naruto panted out, his fingers clenching into the sheets and his head sinking into the soft mattress.

Sasuke's tongue continued its ministrations while his lubed fingers slid down the blond's thigh to rest at his puckered entrance. The blond stiffened when a single digit swiftly entered him, but Sasuke's tongue effectively took his mind off of the discomfort by swirling around the head of his member, making him release a loud moan. Sasuke's own erection twitch at the sounds Naruto was making and dripped precum onto the bed below, but he didn't care, the feeling of Naruto around his now two fingers was indescribable and he wanted nothing more than to be inside the blond. The demon's member twitched again when he grazed that little bundle of nerves inside Naruto that made the blond yell out, arching off the bed.

"Ahh Sa-Sasuke please..." Naruto panted, his eyes glazing over and pleading with the raven. I n-need you."

Sasuke's eyes glinted with lust at the wanton tone Naruto used, but he forced himself to be patient and make sure Naruto was thoroughly stretched before he entered him. He had already hurt the blond once, he didn't want to do so a second time. After several torturous seconds, the raven deemed the blond stretched and gently pulled his fingers out, earning a disgruntled whimper as he did. He couldn't stop the chuckle that passed his lips, and gently placed a kiss on the tip of Naruto's member before pushing himself to his knees.

Naruto's face flushed at the chuckle and he look to the demon, blushing even harder when Sasuke greedily licked the taste of him off of his fingers. Their eyes met, both filled with lust and want for one another, but also with something else. Tenderness and love. Sasuke quickly poured the remaining lube onto his member and looked to Naruto once again. Naruto gave the demon a small smile and gently pulled him down onto himself.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled huskily in his ear, nipping his earlobe gently. Naruto arched into the touch and wrapped his arms around the demon, tracing the contours of his back.

"Sasuke."

"Just relax." Sasuke lifted himself up slightly, positioning his member at Naruto's entrance. Naruto momentarily stiffened when he felt the hard member touch his entrance, but after breathtaking kiss from Sasuke, he relaxed. He gave the demon a nod, and Sasuke slowly entered Naruto.  
The blond gritted his teeth, gasping in pain as Sasuke's hard member entered him. It felt like he was was being split in two. Sasuke kissed him passionately, and licked down his neck in an attempt to distract him from the pain. It helped, a little.

"Breath, dobe." Sasuke mumbled against his lips as he fully sheathed himself in Naruto. The blond wanted to curse Sasuke for calling him 'dobe' yet again, but he quickly pushed the thought from his head. Sasuke was inside him now, fully sheath. He could feel the demon's increased breathing at having to restrain himself, for his sake, and it made him smile.

"Move, Sasuke." He breathed, tightening his grip around the raven and rolling his hips. The demon groaned at the feeling and pulled out nearly all the way, before thrusting back into the blond. They set a steady pace, with Naruto eagerly meeting each and every one of Sasuke's thrusts. _God__,__ it feels__ so __good._ Naruto's blood was on fire. He had never felt anything like it before, and he wanted nothing but more of the demon himself.

"Ha-harder." He moaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sasuke grunted and pulled back, pulling one of the blond's legs up and over his shoulder. The position allowed Sasuke's member to reach further into his passage, hitting his prostrate spot on and making him cry out with pleasure.

"Ahhh...yes...r-right there..."The blond cried, rolling his hips as Sasuke pounded into him relentlessly.

"God Naruto, you're so tight." Sasuke groaned. closing his eyes as pleasure enveloped his body. He was _so close_ now, and by the look on Naruto's flushed face, he was too. Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke took hold of his member and pumped it in time with his thrusts. The coil in his stomach was curling painfully tight now.

"Sasu..I-I'm guna..." Was all he could say before he came hard, shuddering violently as his orgasm hit. Naruto clenched tightly around Sasuke, sending the demon too over the edge, grunting Naruto's name. Sasuke collapsed on top of the blond, but quickly rolled onto his side, gently pulling his member out as he did. Naruto let out a soft moan, his eyes already fluttering closed.

Wishing for nothing more than sleep at the moment, Sasuke knew that they very well couldn't go to sleep covered in semen. After grabbing a damp towel from the bathroom, he gently cleaned the blond up, enjoying the way he mewled at his touch. Deming them both clean, Sasuke crawled back into the bed, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and pulling him under the covers and over to himself. It took him mere seconds before he too drifted off.

* * *

Hope you all liked. I really suck at writing lemons.

Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Reviews make my fingers move faster.

See you all next chapter!


	7. Chapter Seven: Changes and Revelations

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male ****preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **Obsessive. Compulsively

**A/N:**Hello all! Oh my goodness it's been so long! Forgive me for taking forever, but I am back now, and I do apologize for taking forever. My surgery went well, thankfully, and I'm all healed up. I also got a laptop so now I won't have to fight for my computer time, YAY. Anywho, I know I have my other fics that I should have updated first, but this one was more than half way done, so it's first. I'll be working on updating Save Me next followed by The Days Unaccounted For, then Walking After You. Thanks again guys for being so patient! Also thanks to our lovely beta, who has a new username.

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Seven: Changes and Revelations_

As Naruto stirred from his sleep, he quickly became aware of several things. One: he was wrapped in blissful warmth. Two: his head ached like it had never ached before and was absorbing even the quietest sounds around him. And three: he was overcome with an urgent sense of longing and want. He groaned loudly and curled into himself, ignoring the arm wrapped tightly around his waist and placing his hands over his ears to block out some of the noise.

"The demon part of you has awakened, you will get used to it soon," a gentle, yet surprisingly loud voice spoke from behind him. He opened his eyes and slowly withdrew his hands to turn towards the speaker.

"Sasuke?" he asked stupidly, his eyes meeting with the dark amused ones of the raven, who lay with his face propped up on his hand, staring at the blond, while his other arm was snaked around his waist in a tight embrace. Naruto blushed upon realizing that they were still naked from the previous night's activities.

"Who else were you expecting, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, rolling over onto his back.

"Wh-what did you say?" He rolled over to his other side to face the demon. The raven quirked an eyebrow at him, folding his hands behind his head.

"You've mated with me, a demon, so therefore the demon inside you has awakened." Sasuke's hand came to rest on his cheek as a sign of consolation. "Your sight and hearing should have been enhanced, along with your other senses."

Silenced followed their short conversation. Naruto stared fixedly at the bed sheets, while Sasuke's cool fingers caressed his cheek. The blond took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he inhaled and willing his mind to calm itself. After all, it was a lot for him to take in. As if it wasn't bad enough to find out that you were a half demon, but to discover that to add to it, you suddenly had all these odd abilities. It wasn't something he'd been expecting when he woke up this morning, not to mention that he also had a full blooded demon as his lover. He focused his mind to control the sounds flooding through his ears, choosing one to focus on: a loud and steady 'thumping' that comforted him. It was Sasuke's heart, he quickly realized.

"I can hear your heart," he said softly, leaning forward and laying his head upon Sasuke's bare chest. The demon didn't move or speak, though he was slightly surprised by the blond's actions. Naruto sighed in contentment, listening to the steady rhythm of the organ. It didn't sound like the normal heartbeat of an average human; rather, it was slower, more of a dull 'thump'.

"Does it scare you?" Sasuke asked quietly, slipping his hand into blond locks to brush through them. Naruto thought about the question for a second before answering.

"Not really…well, maybe a little," he answered truthfully, pulling himself from the raven's chest to sit Indian style on the bed. "But I know it'll be worth it in the end." He gave the demon a flashy toothy grin and rubbed his eyes sleepily, but opened them when he could have sworn he heard Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"You're such a dobe," Sasuke teased, crawling out of bed, enjoying the shade the blond turned when the sheets fell from his body, revealing him in all his naked glory. He just couldn't help but smirk.

"Oi, are you coming or what?" the raven asked from the doorway.

"Coming where?" Naruto asked, wondering when in his fantasy Sasuke had made it to the door, as he had been too busy staring at the demon's gorgeous toned body to notice. "And stop calling me that teme!"  
"To shower, of course," the raven replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"T-together?" The blond's eyes were wide and his face was once again flushed red. Sasuke smirked, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Come on Naru, it'll be the best shower you've ever taken. I promise," he said, in a low seductive tone that went straight to Naruto's groin. The blond shivered as he stared into smoldering onyx eyes, before the raven turned and walked into the bathroom. Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes travel downwards to the tight and toned ivory globes of his ass, and licked his suddenly dry lips.

He scrambled out of the bed, his legs quickly becoming tangled in the bed sheets. He tripped, falling hard on his chest and knocking the air from his lungs.

His face flamed even further when he heard footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing on the floor, dobe?" Sasuke's smooth voice asked from in front of him.

"I said stop calling me that, teme!" he huffed, kicking his legs free from the sheets and jumped to his feet, coming face to face with the smirking raven.

"That eager, are we?" It was a statement rather than a question, making Naruto blush even more.

"Sh-shut up teme!" he snapped, his voice failing to sound irritated. Sasuke chuckled.

"Come on then." He took hold of the blushing blond's hand and led him into the bathroom. Sasuke opened the door, revealing the largest shower Naruto had ever seen; it was the size of a walk in closet. The shower was already on, filling the bathroom with steam. Mouth agape, he allowed himself to be pulled into the steamy box. Truth be told, he was a little nervous as he wasn't sure how to act or what do with himself. But the moment Sasuke's lips touched his, all of his fear disappeared. The kiss was slow and gently, making his knees weak. The raven's tongue slowly came out to run along his lips and he opened his mouth instantly, eager to feel Sasuke's tongue dancing with his own. He groaned when he felt the warm muscle rub up against his, beginning the fight for dominance, which he quickly lost. The hot water poured down upon them, making their blood rush even more. Sasuke deepened the kiss, pushing Naruto against the cool tile of the shower wall and rubbing their erect members together.

"Ah...Sasuke..." Naruto broke the kiss, gasping and panting for air. His hand clawed at the demon's hip, bringing it closer and harder against his member. His eyes rolled as Sasuke licked a trail down his neck, biting at the exact same spot where he had marked Naruto just the night before. Naruto didn't know what it was, if it was the demon inside of him or because his senses had been enhanced, but he could feel everything tenfold. The sound of Sasuke's racing heart, his groans and pants, the smell of his skin, the heat radiating from him, the taste of his lips. It was all too much, and it sent Naruto spiraling closer and closer to his orgasm.

Sasuke's hands traveled up and down his torso, over his butt cheeks. He gripped them softly before smoothing over his member, gripping and pumping it gently. Naruto turned into a hot panting mess only after just a few seconds of the demon's ministrations. But it was when the raven's fingers probed at his entrance and slipped easily inside that he begging for more.

Sasuke nibbled on his ear, loving the sounds that tore from his lips, gently pumping his fingers in and out of Naruto's tight ass. Once the third finger slipped in, he angled them, searching for he bundle of nerves that would make Naruto scream.

"Ahhh SASUKE!" Naruto jerked against the raven's body, holding tightly to his biceps and digging his fingernails into pale flesh.

"I want you Naruto," Sasuke growled in his ear, his fingers sliding out of his entrance and making him groan.

"I'm yours," the blond panted into his neck, "so fuck me already."

The demon smirked, positioned himself at the blond's entrance and slowly pushed inside. It wasn't like the first time for Naruto, there wasn't any pain at all, just pleasure. He yelled and moaned Sasuke's name, begging him to move, while the raven was still waiting for him to get used to the member inside of him. Finally, torturous seconds later, Sasuke pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Naruto gasped loudly, moaning Sasuke's name as the demon's member hit his prostrate dead on.

"Oh god Sasu-ke...I'm so close…" he panted, eyes rolling in his head.

"That's right, come for me Naruto," the demon purred in his ear, biting the shell and sending him into his orgasm, yelling his name. Sasuke came soon afterwards, feeling Naruto's muscles clench unbearably tight around his member.

Naruto's knees gave out, forcing Sasuke to hold him up. Not that the demon minded.

The blond was half asleep as Sasuke gave their bodies a quick wash before turning the water off, and pulling their bodies out to be dried. He wrapped Naruto in a light yukata before laying him into their bed. The blond groaned and mumbled a little in his sex-induced sleep, something that sounded like 'love you teme'.

"Love you too dobe," Sasuke smirked, brushing blond locks from his tan face, before heading out of the mansion and into the woods for his next meal.

The days passed quickly, turning into weeks and then months in the blink of an eye. In those months, demon and half-demon discovered much about each other. It took Naruto several weeks to get used to his newfound super-hearing, but eventually learnt to control it. His vision had been slightly enhanced as well, but other than that, not much else had changed. Except that now, he longed for Sasuke constantly. It had been happening ever since the first night they had made love. His body yearned for the raven demon, he wanted him near him, to touch him, and when he couldn't be in direct contact with him, he focused his hearing on the demon's movements. Just to hear him breathing, or his heartbeat, comforted him. When they made love, it was mind blowing. It was more than anything Naruto could have ever expected or even hoped for.

They also discovered that Naruto's appetite had taken more to his demon than his human side, and he found himself eating nearly raw or extremely rare meat. They both were happy, happier than either had ever been in a very long time.

But as everyone knows, happy times can't always last.

It had started happening a few weeks ago, when Naruto found himself constantly staring into a porcelain toilet bowl as he emptied whatever it might have been in his stomach. Sasuke patted his back, whispering reassuring words into his ear, all the while running his hands through the blond's hair in an attempt to make him feel better.

"Sasuuuke, what's wrong with me?" the blond whined, wiping his mouth after his latest episode. The raven's eyebrows furrowed, before he pulled the blond to his feet.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, as he carried the blond bridal style to their bed.

"I feel disgusting," Naruto groaned as he was laid down on cool sheets. "I don't want to die."  
"I doubt you're dying, dobe," Sasuke chuckled, tucking the blond carefully under the covers and placing his hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever," he murmured to himself.

Naruto's sudden health change had concerned him very much and truth be told, he wasn't all too sure what could be wrong with him. His first guess would be that the meat he had been eating was too raw for his human side to deal with. But Naruto had been eating like that for a week or two without any problems, so it wasn't that. His only other guess was that he was simply suffering from a regular case of the human flu.

It was then, as he sat mulling over the possibilities, that he heard it, faint and so barely discernable that it was a miracle he even heard it at all. It was a heartbeat, not Naruto's which was loud and steady, but another. This heartbeat was fainter, much fainter. Sasuke couldn't help but gasp, pulling the covers off Naruto, making the blond groan at the loss of warmth. Sasuke stared in amazement at the blond's stomach, gently pulling the yukata open to gaze at his tanned flesh. Slowly he brought his ear down to his stomach, resting against it gently.

"Sasu...w-what are you doing?" Naruto asked sleepily, looking at him through lidded eyes.

"Shhh," Sasuke shushed him. With Naruto quiet he could hear it, the tiny flutter if a heartbeat. He gasped, quickly pulling his head from Naruto's stomach.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked, worry filling his voice at the raven's reaction.

"Naruto," he said, his voice filled with amazement, "Naruto, you're-"

"I'm what?"  
"You're pregnant."

* * *

Soooo? Kinda a cliffy I know, but please review and tell me what you think.

I know it was short, seeing as I've been gone for forever, but I'll try and update soon.

Thanks again, and see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight: Misunderstandings

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male ****preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **.Apples

**A/N:**Hello all! Sorry for taking so long, but I've returned with a new chappie for you. Anywho it's not all that long just basic filler setting up the next chappie and the plot some, but I hope you enjoy^^

As always thank you to all you who have reviewed and added this to your alerts and or favorite list, I'm so glad!

Oh and our beta is the same just a new name and for some reason FF is being a pain and deleting half the name when I save it...grrr! But its, .Apples Gah man it just wont let me save it! Im sorry! Hopefully I will have better luck tomorrow and I'll try and edit it, Sorry .

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Eight: Misunderstandings_

Last Time on My Demon, My Bride:

_It was then, as he sat __mulling over the possibilities, that he heard it, faint and so barely discernable that it was a miracle he even heard it at all. It was a heartbeat, not Naruto's which was loud and steady, but another. This heartbeat was fainter, much fainter. Sasuke could__n't help but gasp, pulling the covers off Naruto, making the blond groan at the loss of warmth. Sasuke stared in amazement at the blon__d's stomach, gently pulling the yukata open to gaze at his tanned flesh. Slowly he brought his ear down to his stomach, re__sting against it gently._

"_Sasu...w-what are you doing?" Naruto asked sleepily, looking at him through lidded eyes._

"_Shhh," Sasuke shushed him. With Naruto quiet he could hear it, the tiny flutter if a heartbeat. He gasped, quickly pulling his head from Naruto's stomach._

"_What? What is it?" Naruto asked, worry filling his voice at the raven's reaction._

"_Naruto," he said, his voice filled with amazement, "Naruto, you're-"_

"_I'm what?"__  
__"You're pregnant."_

* * *

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, an incredulous look on his face. Sasuke couldn't have said what he thought he'd said, right?

"You're pregnant," Sasuke breathed, a look of fascination on his face. "Listen, you can hear it."

Naruto looked at the demon skeptically, but did as he was told, closing his eyes. It took several seconds, and he was just about to give up when he heard it. It was soft and fast and almost sounding like a butterfly's wings in flight.

"I hear it!" he gasped, eyes snapping wide open. He was pregnant? Oh God, he was pregnant! Fear coiled in his stomach and threatened to overwhelm him, but quickly subsided when he saw the look upon Sasuke's face.

Never had he seen such a look on the stoic raven's face before, nor had he imagined he would see such a look. Sasuke's eyes were wide and alight with excitement, his mouth was slightly open and his head was tilted in deep concentration as he continued to listen to the tiny heartbeat of his child. Their child.

A large grin crept across Naruto's face. As scared as he was, seeing how excited Sasuke was made his fears disappear and filled him with an excitement of his own.

"How is this possible?" he wondered, his hand gently running across his abdomen.

"Didn't you read any of those books I left you?" Sasuke asked, a slight frown on his face.

"Of course I did. But, I mean-" Naruto flushed slightly. He had, indeed, read a few of the books Sasuke had given him. And yes, he had read about how male pregnancy was highly common in demons.

"I dunno, I guess I just figured that since I was only half demon, it wasn't possible."

"Naruto, a demon is a demon even if it's only half," Sasuke chided.

An awkward silence fell between the two, before Sasuke finally broke it. "How do you feel about this?" His voice was slightly higher than usual and laced with anxiety and concern.

"I don't know…scared, I guess." Naruto's eyes fell to his knees, causing him to miss the look of disappointment that fluttered across the demon's face.

"Hn."

"But I guess that's to be expected," Naruto reasoned, "I mean, it's just a lot to take in, you know? First I'm a half demon…and now I'm pregnant." He looked up. Sasuke was pointedly staring out the window.

Sasuke was angry, but more than anything else, he was disappointed. He'd be lying if he said that after all these months with Naruto, he hadn't even once pictured having a family with the blond. He was in love with him and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. Even if that meant giving up their child.

"Sasuke?"  
"There are ways of…disposing of it," Sasuke ground out, having difficulties in choosing the right words. Naruto's jaw fell open and tears welled in his eyes.

"O-oh, I see," he choked out, "If that is what you want." Tears quietly fell from his eyes.

Dark eyes finally fell on the blond, and Sasuke's heart twisted painfully.

"Naruto? Why are you crying?' he asked, walking over to the blond.

"Am I not good enough?" Naruto gasped out, "Am I really not good enough? Is it because I'm only half?" His voice was quickly becoming hysterical, his arms wrapping around his stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snapped, taking the blond by the shoulders.

"You don't want it. Why?" Naruto asked, a look of pain and betrayal on his face.

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice was gentle, as was the kiss he placed on Naruto's lips. "I would love nothing more than to have a child with you."

Naruto's eyes went wide and he gaped. "But I thought-"

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that. I thought that you didn't want-"

"No, never," Naruto said, crashing his lips onto the demon's and bringing his arms around his neck, pulling Sasuke closer to him.

Sasuke groaned, pushing his tongue into the blond's mouth. When they finally broke apart for air, Naruto was smiling wide.

"Teme, don't ever do that to me again."

Sasuke snorted, and pressed his lips back onto the blond's.

"Dobe."

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's kiss, opening his mouth again to allow the demon's tongue inside. But just as he was getting into the kiss, Sasuke pulled away. "Now get ready, we're going into town." He gave the blond one last peck before walking into the bathroom.

"Huh? Town?" Naruto scrambled off the bed after him. "What town?" He was confused. In all the months he had been at the castle, not once had he seen Sasuke go into town, nor had Sasuke ever mentioned going. But what worried him more was which town they were going to, and he could only pray that it wasn't the one he used to live in. He had no desire to see the faces of people who had shunned him and treated him badly. Not that he could really blame them, now that he knew the truth about himself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, following the demon into the bathroom. Sasuke was brushing his teeth and his eyebrow rose as Naruto entered.

"We're going into town?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

"Oh. I just thought…I mean, I've never seen you go into town before," Naruto said, slumping against the doorframe.

"Relax." Sasuke's mouth was suddenly next to his ear, minty with the smell of toothpaste. "We will be going to the one on the other side of the castle." Naruto made a small sound and turned to look into gentle onyx eyes.

"How did you know?" He blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"I know everything about you." Sasuke smirked gently. "Besides, you didn't think I would allow our unborn child to go on without the proper care, did you?" His hand slipped around Naruto's waist, resting on his abdomen.

A bright smile plastered itself across the blond's face.

"So hurry up and get ready." Sasuke returned to the sink, his toothbrush back in his mouth.

* * *

Long dark hair fell across the man's chest as he raked his nails down the armrest of his chair. His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Kabuto," he hissed in annoyance, "what is taking so long?"  
"Sorry, Orochimaru-sama." The silver-haired man walked forward quickly, filling the syringe and inserting the needle into the pale man's arm with efficiency. Orochimaru's eyes slipped close in relief as the serum took effect.

"I'll make it faster next time." Kabuto's glasses glinted as he bowed in apology.

Orochimaru narrowed his yellow eyes at his servant. "It will be beneficial for your life-span if you do."

"Yes, master."

"Where is Sai?" he drawled, looking around the large, empty room.

Kabuto stiffened slightly before answering. "I do not know, master."

A low growl ripped past Orochimaru's lips.

"But I will find him immediately." Kabuto said quickly, bowing once more before slipping from the room.

"Good. It is time to put this plan into action."

* * *

Soooo? What do ya think? Review and let me know.

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter Nine: To A Bright Future

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male ****preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **CyanideAndApples

**A/N:**Hello! Sorry it's been awhile again, but I have brought another chapter. It's a bit short and ends in a cliffy, but hey what can I say. Anywho not much to say about this one, just once again thanks for all the reviews and alerts for me! I love you all!

And as always thanks to my beta who always helps me in getting chapters out!

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Nine: To A Bright Future_

"Ne, Sasuke, how much further is it?" The blond fidgeted in front of Sasuke. "My butt hurts."

"We're almost there, dobe. Quit complaining," Sasuke answered.

"Well excuse me for not riding a horse as often as you!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. "All this time I didn't even know you owned a horse!"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked. "If you'd taken care to explore all your surroundings instead of just the gardens, you would have seen the stables."

"I guess I just never figured you for a horse person."  
"I like riding," Sasuke said simply. "It's soothing."

Naruto snorted and turned around to face the demon, receiving a glare in return. They fell silent after that, Sasuke easily steering them in the right direction while Naruto grumpily fidgeted.

"Ugh…Sasuke, stop. I think I'm gonna be sick…" Naruto whined suddenly, doubled over and clutching his stomach.

* * *

Half an hour and two rest stops later, they finally made it into town. It was much smaller than Naruto had expected, even more so than the village he'd grown up in. But it was bustling with life and filled with more people than he could imagine any village being able to house. Most of the buildings resembled small farm cottages, with either chickens or sheep fenced in the gardens, but as they travelled further into the town, small shops started to appear.

The village was small and not nearly as overwhelming as the blond had imagined. It brought a smile to his face.

But something strange he'd noticed was that people seemed to notice them immediately, and bowed slightly or nodded as they passed. He glanced back at Sasuke to gauge his reaction to this, but as always the raven's face was blank. And just when he was about to ask about it, Sasuke announced that they were there and pulled the horses to a stop. Naruto's stomach churned unpleasantly.

Sasuke dismounted first before helping Naruto to do the same, smirking at the blond as he grumbled and fidgeted.

"You make it so much more difficult than it really is," he said, before pulling Naruto towards the building. The blond huffed, swallowing his retort in favor of taking in his surroundings. It was an average sized, single-floored building with the word 'Clinic' written on a sign hung over its doorway.

A bell rang as they pushed open the door and entered. "We aren't open yet, so you're going to have to turn right around and wait outside," a loud voice boomed, echoing through the empty room.

Naruto stopped and was turning around to do as the voice had said when Sasuke took hold of his arm and pulled him further into the room.

"I said we're closed-oh, it's you." A man's face, topped with chaotic silver hair, peeked out from the doorway of the second room. "And I see you've brought company." One of his eyes narrowed slightly; the other was covered with a black eye-patch. He pulled himself fully into the first room, his black slacks and long white coat labeling him a doctor. The man also wore an odd mask which covered the bottom half of his face. It made Naruto's eyebrows rise, and while he wanted to assume it was for medical reasons, he had a feeling it was actually not.

"It's good to see you too, Kakashi." Sasuke nodded. "I'd like you to meet _my_ _mate,_ Naruto."

The man's visible eye widened a fraction, before he quickly masked his reaction and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." Kakashi extended his hand to the blond, who took it tentatively. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. A half-demon like yourself." He winked at the blond.

"You can tell just by looking?" Naruto huffed, ruffling the back of his hair lightly.

"No, I can tell just by your smell," Kakashi replied cheerfully, as he led them out of the room and down a hallway. Sasuke snorted quietly when Naruto sniffed himself. "I can also tell by your smell that you've recently come into your demon-hood, so to say." Kakashi came to a stop in front of a small door. "And that you're pregnant."

Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they entered the room. Kakashi motioned for Naruto to sit on the small table in the center of the room. Naruto complied.

"Alright, let's see how this little one is coming along." Kakashi turned to Naruto, a creepily cheerful smile stretching across his face.

* * *

Sai's eyes traveled lazily over the contents of the room. One would never be able to tell by his facial expression, but he was thoroughly pissed. Not only had his entire plan been ruined, but he'd had to travel through a forest for a good twenty minutes before breaking into the small castle, only to find it empty.

Annoyed, he took a seat behind the large desk and glared about the room. 'What a waste of time' was his first thought, before the items spread across the desk caught his attention. Sitting up straight and pulling one of the many books towards himself, a surge of triumph spread through him. Among the clutter of papers and various books, he found that most were open or booked-marked on pages about mates, mating, pregnancy, and male pregnancy.

Orochimaru would be very happy at this news.

* * *

"-and take these as well, prenatal vitamins. Don't forget, unless you want your baby to be born with an extra set of eyes."

Naruto nodded, completely absorbed in what Kakashi was telling him.

"And I want to see you back here in two weeks."

"Okay," he agreed, while Sasuke took the large bag of pills and things Naruto would need during his pregnancy.

"How much?" the raven asked, pulling out his money sack.

Kakashi waved his hand at them. "Sasuke, please. As if I'd charge my dear nephew."

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open at this tidbit of information.

"Close your mouth, dobe. You're going to inhale something that's dangerous for our unborn child," Sasuke told the blond nonchalantly, nodding at Kakashi in thanks.

Naruto's mouth snapped shut.

"Now get out of here, I've got a job to do." Kakashi ushered them out the room and down the hall.

"So pushy…" Naruto grumbled as they exited the waiting room, once empty but now filled with people.

Sasuke sighed, heaving Naruto onto the horse and following after him.

* * *

The ride back to the castle was relatively quiet, as they both enjoyed the silence and the view.

"Ne, Sasuke?"  
"Mn."

"What did that weird man mean by coming into my demon-hood?" Naruto asked, his back resting comfortably against Sasuke's front.

"Hm…how should I explain it so that you'll understand?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto turned around and glared at him.

"Nothing. Turn back around," Sasuke smirked, grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulders and turning him until he faced the front once more. "Remember the other morning when you woke up and your hearing was different?"

Naruto nodded, leaning back comfortably against the demon.

"That was because of your demon side. While growing up you'd always believed that you were human, and because you acted as such, your demon side remained dormant. But when you realized you were not simply human, your demon half awoke."

"So…it was asleep this whole time?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes."

Naruto nodded in understanding and the comfortable silenced fell between them again. Sasuke was glad that Naruto had understood so quickly, considering how much of a dobe the blond usually was.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What are we going to name our children?"

* * *

Sorry so short, but I'll try and update soon!

Anywho tell me what you thought.

I'll see you next chapter!


	10. ChapterTen:Scent of an Unwanted Presence

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male ****preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta:** CyanideAndApples: Hi, it's me! The person behind the scenes who sort of makes sure that the chapters come out on time! (which I'm sort of failing, I have to admit…) Anyway, I'm currently looking for beta'ing jobs and haven't had much luck in finding any around the place, so I've decided to try my luck with some good ol' fashioned advertising. Examples of my work can be seen…just here, pretty much. If anyone has a fic they want beta'd, feel free to PM me~

**A/N:**Hello! Im so sorry for being late….again. I just can't seem to manage my time properly. LOL Anywho I shall try my hardest to bring out the chapters much sooner than they have been lately, I promise! As always I wanna say thank you to all you who reviewed, I really enjoy reading them. Also I wanna thank all of you who added this fic to your alert list! I really appreciate it! Anywho since I was so late I brought you some smut, with very little plot development. Enjoy!

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Ten: Scent of an Unwanted Presence_

_Last Time on My Demon, My Bride:_

"_Ne, Sasuke?"_

"_Hn." _

"_What are we going to name our children?"_

* * *

Sasuke thought about the question for a moment before giving the blond a small smile. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure something out. There are three of them, after all, so we'll have our work cut out for us."

Naruto chuckled and laid a hand gently on his stomach.

"I still can't believe it," he admitted. "Triplets!" He laughed loudly. "I never thought I'd ever be pregnant, let alone with _triplets_."

Sasuke smiled. "Me neither, dobe."

They arrived back at the castle much more quickly than Naruto had expected, which he was grateful for since his ass hurt terribly from the ride.

"Ow…" he mumbled grumpily, rubbing his butt as they trekked back up to the castle doors.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist and a husky voice whispered into his ear, "I can think of something to take care of that." Sasuke's low tone, combined with his hot breath ghosting the blond's ear, sent a shiver down his spine.

"Pervert," he said breathlessly. He felt Sasuke chuckle, followed by a tongue slowly tracing the shell of his ear.

"You know you love it."

He had no answer for that.

They stumbled through the doorway in a mess of limbs tangled around each other. Sasuke's hands roamed Naruto's body almost viciously, yanking and ripping off his clothes. Not that Naruto minded, since he was doing exactly the same to the raven. Tongues and teeth clashed and Sasuke pushed him onto a small couch in the sitting room by the side door, removing his shoes and pants as he did so. Hands ran up the blond's thighs, gripped his boxers and pulled them down. Naruto closed his eyes, moaning as Sasuke's breath ghosted over his erect member which twitched in anticipation. But suddenly, Sasuke froze.

"Sasu-"

Sasuke slapped a hand over the blond's mouth and crawled off him. "Shh," he snapped, eyes turning red. That, combined with the anger rolling off him in red hot waves, sent fear spiking through Naruto's body.

"Someone's been here."

"What?" the blond gasped. Sasuke assumed a defensive stand, pushing Naruto behind him. "Was here? Or still is?"

"No, he's gone. His scent isn't that strong, but I can still smell him," Sasuke growled. Just who the hell had had the nerve to come into his castle when he wasn't around?

"Come on." He took hold of Naruto's hand and tugged him towards the staircase.

"What are we doing?" The sound of Naruto's voice, the barely concealed edge of fear in his tone, made Sasuke stop and turn around. The blond clung to his hand, his bright blue orbs flicking around the room in agitation. Sasuke's anger instantly left his system.

"Don't worry, my love. No harm will befall you as long as I am here." Sasuke spoke gently, his voice soft and soothing. His hand cupped Naruto's jaw and tilted his face so that they were seeing eye to eye. The blond gave him a small smile and nodded, one hand coming up to grip Sasuke's while the other gently rubbed his bare stomach. "I just need to make sure that no one but us is in the castle."

"Right," Naruto said, equally as soft. "But you think we should put some clothes on first?"

Sasuke snorted. "As much as I prefer you like this, I must say that I agree."

Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away from his face. "Pervert."

They both sloppily clothed themselves and ascended the staircase in search of anything amiss. However, after several hours they had scoured the entire castle, plus its grounds, and found nothing missing or out of place. They found themselves in the master bedroom, pondering this turn of events. Just what had this person, whoever they were, been doing in their home? What did they want?

But what troubled Sasuke the most was the person's smell. They were not human, but nor did they have the scent of a demon, so what were they exactly? He also couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about the scent, something that he should have been able to recognize yet could not.

He kept this to himself, in fear of scaring Naruto further. Putting on a façade, he helped the blond out of his clothes in order to take a bath.

"Ugh, I _stink_," Naruto groaned, trudging into the bathroom where Sasuke was drawing the bath. But the demon seemed lost in thought as he stared the water with an unmoving gaze, and didn't notice Naruto when he entered the room.

"You are wearing far too many clothes." Naruto wrapped his arms around his lover, successfully bringing him back to reality.

"Is that so?" Sasuke murmured, leaning back slightly into the embrace.

"Well yeah, you can't exactly take a bath with all these on," Naruto chuckled, tugging at the raven's pants. "And you say _I'm_ the dobe."

"Perhaps we should have just left them off then." Sasuke turned in the blond's embrace and kissed him softly. Naruto had a wide smile on his face when he pulled away. He gently pushes ebony locks away from the pale face.

"You looked lost in thought. Are you worried?" Naruto couldn't help but voice his concerns.

"No. I'm just thinking." Sasuke cupped the blond's check in order to reassure him. "As I've said, you have no reason to fear. No harm will befall you…or our children." His hand rubbed gently across Naruto's abdomen and the blond's heart swelled at this gesture.

_Our children._

"I know," he said, bringing his lips to Sasuke's once again. "But, I can't seem to get it off my mind." He pulled the corners of his mouth down in a mock pout, rolling his hips into Sasuke's as he did so. The demon gasped and his eyes darkened when he felt the blond's erection.

"Is that so?" Sasuke purred, licking the blond's ear lobe and sending shivers down his spine. "I think I know something that will make you forget." He kissed and nipped gently at the blond's neck.

"Sasuke…" Naruto panted, tugging at Sasuke's pants again. Sasuke took no notice and continued his ministrations, one hand rubbing the blond's back while the other trailed heated paths down his chest, stopping every now and then to pinch a nipple. Their lips met and Sasuke ravished Naruto's mouth, mapping it out as if it were uncharted territory. Naruto moaned loudly, rolling his hard erection into the demon's and earning a growl as he did so.

Sasuke suddenly pulled back and Naruto groan at the loss. The demon smirked, turning the blond towards the bath.

"Get in," he said, smirk widening. "I will join you."

Naruto did as he was told, groaning in pleasure as hot water engulfed his body. His muscles were sore and stiff from their earlier outing and a steaming bath was just what he needed. He quickly made his way to the side of the bath and took a seat on the small built-in seat, not daring to blink as he watched his lover remove his clothing.

Smooth ivory skin slowly revealed itself, if possible making Naruto even harder than he already was. Sasuke felt eyes trained on him and couldn't help but feel a little smug, knowing that Naruto enjoyed the view as much as he himself did with Naruto's body. He slowly descended into the bath, taking hold of the soap and lathering his body with it.

"Do you intend to just sit there?"

"Just enjoying the show," Naruto grinned, eyes tracing over the demon's body hungrily.

"And you say I'm the pervert."

Seconds trickled by. Not being able to resist, Naruto stepped closer to the demon and stilled his hands, replacing them with his own. He gently rubbed the soap across Sasuke's abdomen.

Sasuke shuddered. Naruto's hands felt so _right_ on his skin. He closed his eyes as two hands ran down his back, up his arms and back down his abdomen before finally slipping down to graze his member. With that, his control snapped and he took hold of Naruto's hands, pulling him forward for a hard kiss. Both groaned at the skin-to-skin contact. Naruto groaned and bucked his hips, rolling their erections together and ripping moans from both their mouths.

"Nng...Sasuke, I need you," Naruto begged. Sasuke growled, nipping at his lips as his hand trailed down the half-demon's front, tracing his erection lightly before circling around his entrance. Naruto spread his legs wider and groaned when the demon's finger pushed in. Since they had done this so many times already, by now Naruto was somewhat used to the slight pain of being prepared. But now, he didn't even care about that; all he wanted was Sasuke inside him, _now._

Sasuke's tongue went to work once again, licking down Naruto's neck and collar-bone before rolling across a pert nipple. Naruto was so lost in pleasure that he didn't even feel a second finger slipping in.

Sasuke was in heaven. Naruto writhing under him was by far the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Knowing that he couldn't hold back much longer, he slipped a third finger into his mate and quickly scissored his fingers, searching for that spot that would make him scream.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto arched his body, rubbing his erection against Sasuke. He was a panting mess as he pushed back against the fingers that were so expertly stretching him out. He let out a startled yelp as he was suddenly lifted from the water and carried back into the bedroom. Soft fabric rubbed against his bare skin as Sasuke laid him on the bed, settling himself gently over Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned, rubbing their erections together.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned, grinding his hips down harder into the blond.

"Please, Sasuke…"

"Please what?" Sasuke's tongue licked a trail down his stomach before dipping into his navel.

"Mng…"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Sasuke teasingly licked up his lover's erection, flicking his tongue out to catch a drop of pre-cum beading at its tip. He then rose to kiss the blond thoroughly, letting him taste himself on his tongue.

"I said f_uck_ _me_," Naruto growled, pulling away from the kiss. Sasuke's eyes flashed and he was settled at Naruto's entrance in an instant, pushing past the first tight ring of muscles in one smooth thrust.

Naruto gasped and gripped Sasuke's arms tightly. The raven groaned and closed his eyes, calming his urging to just pound Naruto into the bed. But when Naruto's hand came to cup his cheek, his eyelids fluttered open again. Blue and onyx gazed at each other with such emotion, it overwhelmed them both.

Sasuke reached for the blond's hand and took it in his own, entwining their fingers as he pinned it back to the mattress. Eyes still locked, he pulled out slowly before inching back in. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and Sasuke lost it. He withdrew and slammed in again, setting a steady pace that left them both breathless.

Moaning loudly, Naruto pushed back to meet Sasuke's thrusts while still trying to keep his eyes open in order to watch the expressions flickering across the demon's face. Sasuke's eyes had closed and his face was twist in pleasure but Naruto wanted to see more, more of that expression, and composed himself for a second. He pushed the surprised demon onto his back and sank back onto his cock.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed.

Naruto smiled down at him as he rolled his hips harshly. "God Sasuke…you feel so good," he moaned.

Sasuke gripped the blond's hips tightly, guiding him up and down his cock and meeting him each time with hard thrusts of his own. Naruto threw his head and cried out as he rode his lover into oblivion, until he was pulled to Sasuke's chest and rolled over. The demon, in turn, pounded relentlessly into him, and with the friction of Naruto's cock rubbing between their bodies and Sasuke hitting his prostate with every thrust, Naruto soon came, screaming his lover's name.

Naruto's tight passage squeezed around Sasuke and the raven shuddered and gasped as he came. He collapsed on top of the blond, both of them sweating and panting.

Hazily aware that his lover was still inside him, Naruto drifted off into a blissful sleep. Sasuke followed mere seconds after.

* * *

Soooo? Tell me what you thought!

I hope you enjoyed, and my version of smut wasn't too awkward.

Anywho I hope to get the next chapter out sooner, along with a lil bit of action in it.

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Lone Figure

**Warnings**: Rated M for violence, blood, boyxboy=Yaoi, **MPREG**, swearing, Fluff, and lemon in later chapters! **If ya don't like then please don't read.**

This is an **MPREG** fic, **which is male ****preggers**! So if you don't like don't continue any further!

**Disclaimer: **Don't rub it in jeez….*pouts*

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Beta: **CyanideAndApples

**A/N:**Hello! Here is the next chappie! As always excuse my lateness, my life has been hectic as always, so please continue to be patient with me. Anywho I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and added this to your alert list! Thank you!

Before we begin the chapter, there are a few question from some reviews that I just wanted to point out and answer. The first one begin: Can you ride a horse while pregnant? Well according to most websites it isn't considered to be safe, unless you are going at a slow, walk. But I have met and heard of people riding from 21 weeks and on.

Second question was about having sex during pregnancy. Yes, you can have sex. In fact for most pregnant women, they are more horny and find sex to be better.

And the last question: What era are Naruto and Sasuke in? Honestly, even I don't know. Its kinda their own era. It falls under around the Edo era, but with a modern twist (ex. Tooth brushes, boxers, and pants..) I hope that helps.

Now on with the chapter!

* * *

_My Demon, My Bride_

_Chapter Eleven: The Lone Figure_

The next few days were tense ones in the castle. Sasuke was constantly on guard, locking himself away in his study for hours on end doing god knows what. Meanwhile, Naruto found himself quite acquainted with the toilet, throwing up far too much for his liking.

Morning sickness was what Kakashi had called it when he last saw them, whereas Naruto just called it hell. It would happen at the oddest times for the oddest reasons. Hence, for the time being, the words 'cheese', 'savory' and 'moist' were banned from being spoken aloud in the castle.

Another thing that was now different was Naruto's diet. Before, he'd had been eating a mix of raw meat and cooked food; but now, he was only able to eat food if it was cooked. It provided something for him to do at least, as he was cooking all his meals himself. Sasuke had tried to help in the kitchen the first time, which had turned out to be a horrible mistake when he'd accidentally caught half the kitchen on fire. But cooking was something Naruto didn't mind doing, as he actually loved it. He'd even been able to convince Sasuke to eat a few of his dishes.

Amidst all these changes, the days flew by and before Naruto knew it, he realized that it would be time for him to go back to Kakashi for another checkup soon. But just the very next day, he came face to face with the white-haired half-demon again.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" he asked, not wanting to sound rude but curious about just what the hell the man was doing standing on their doorstep. Naruto thought he'd smelled something strange in the air that morning, but he sure as hell hadn't expected it to be Kakashi.

"Well, I decided to do house calls for you from now on." The man smiled, showing him the bag he held in his hand. "It'll be safer for the baby this way. You don't want to miscarry now, do you?"

"I've never considered that," Naruto admitted. He hadn't at all given thought to how all the jolting and bumping that came with horse riding might affect their baby.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice drifted from up the staircase. "Naruto?" he called again, worry in his voice.

"I'm over here. It's just Kakashi," Naruto called back to the raven, assuming Sasuke had smelled him as well.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke growled, descending the stairs to glare at the man. "Why are you here?"

It was two hours later that Kakashi left, a smile on his face. Everything had gone well; their child was coming along beautifully. Kakashi had said he would come back in three weeks for another checkup.

The atmosphere in the castle was a tense one that night, and Naruto could tell that something was bothering Sasuke. After dinner, he found himself knocking on Sasuke's study door.

"What is it, Naruto? Is everything okay?" the raven asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Naruto chuckled. "Relax, everything's fine." He made his way around Sasuke's desk and climbed onto his lap. Sasuke accepted his frame without protest and wrapped his arms around the blond. "I'm just a little bored."

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Yes, dobe?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto huffed, ignoring the casual insult. "What's on your mind?"

Sasuke took a moment to answer, nuzzling Naruto's hair and breathing in his scent. "Nothing."

"Don't lie." Naruto sat up, frowning. "I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

"You really want to know?" Sasuke asked quietly. Naruto nodded his head vigorously.

"I was wondering if this**-**" Sasuke's hand traveled to Naruto's stomach, stroking it gently. "If this is really the right thing to do. If this is what you want. If this is the kind of life I want for our child."

"Sasuke." Naruto took the demon's face in his hands, forcing onyx eyes to meet his own. "I love you. I don't care what anyone else thinks or says. I love you, and I love our child." Naruto's hand came to rest on top of Sasuke's. "This might not have been planned, but something brought me here, to you, and I don't regret it for a second. I wouldn't change it for the world. So don't doubt us."

Before Naruto could say another word, Sasuke's lips were on his, kissing him gently. Naruto sighed into the kiss, his heart melting at the way the demon's lips moved against his.

"I love you," Sasuke said, out of breath, when they pulled apart. "Forgive me?"

"Always," Naruto said with a smile, capturing the raven in another deep kiss.

* * *

Kakashi sighed, dropping his bag on a table near the door before making a beeline for the bedroom. He fell backwards onto the bed, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

Within seconds, he felt a familiar presence enter the room, followed by soft footsteps. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip, and smiled lightly up at the man next to him.

"You're back awfully late," Obito commented, running a hand through silver locks.

"Sasuke lives out further than I thought," Kakashi hummed, his eyes slipping shut.

"How's my cute little nephew?" Obito asked. He rolled onto his side, kissing Kakashi's neck softly.

"Stubborn as always, but happy." Kakashi tilted his head to the side, giving the raven more access to his skin.

"Good. It's good he was able to find something to hold onto," Obito said in between kisses and nips as he made his way up and down ivory flesh. "I have to go around dawn."

Kakashi opened his eyes and frowned up at chocolate brown ones. "I know," he said softly, wrapping his hand around the raven's neck and pulling him down into a heated kiss. "Let's use our time wisely." His hand fell to Obito's waist to pull open his yukata, revealing lightly tanned flesh.

"Mm, you read my mind." Obito kissed the silverette hard. "But there's something I want to talk to you about first."

This caught Kakashi's attention. "What is it?"

"There's someone who wants to come with me next time."

"Who?"

"Itachi."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose, but he didn't say anything, just nodded in understanding. As soon as he had shown that sign of consent, Obito resumed his previous actions and kissed him again.

"Regardless of how good you look in these pants," the raven growled playfully, nipping at Kakashi's throat as he pulled at his pants, "I'd prefer them off." Kakashi moaned at the cool air on his erection and bucked his hips, trying to gain friction.

"I see you're as impatient as ever," the raven chuckled, kissing Kakashi's erection.

"Ahh…" Kakashi moaned. "Obito, I love you."

Obito smirked, engulfing his erection in his mouth, causing Kakashi to moan in pleasure.

"Love you too," Obito said around his lover's erection, the words alone nearly enough to make Kakashi come. "Hold on, love. We've got all night and I plan to take my time with you."

All Kakashi could do was shudder, looking forward to whatever his lover had planned for him.

* * *

Lighting flashed, and thunder rumbled in the distance. While Naruto and Sasuke were just settling into bed, a lone figure stood at the edge of the forest, the castle looming before him. Though a grin stretched across his face, his eyes were emotionless as he took a step forward.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Soooo? As always tell me what you thought?

Dont kill me I know its short!

I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so please stay with me!

See you next chapter!


End file.
